A Black Umbrella
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: A series of oneshots, songfics, and cute/angsty/romantic/etc. moments with KidxCrona. Some MakaxSoul later on. Crona will be different genders through out. Newest Chapter: Mortal
1. To Hate those who Love

I put my ipod on shuffle and the first song to come up was S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by My Chemical Romance. This is a songfic for it.

**To Hate those who Love**

Summary: After the battle with the Kishin, the students of DWMA aren't so welcoming to Crona when he returns. Kid and Crona are forced to deal with the hate of those who do not accept them. Will the half witch learn to deal with the rejection of almost every student? Homophobia warning. KidxMaleCrona.

It started right after Crona had returned to the academy. He was now a student and not just in trial classes. It was foolish of him to think that maybe after he had come back when the Kishin had died, maybe, just maybe, the other students would accept him even after what he had done to betray them. It was certainly foolish.

Not only did they reject him completely, but some even threatened him. They shouted curses and insults right to his face every time he walked down the hall. Maka had tried to get them to understand that Crona had not meant to hurt anyone. He was just too frightened to disobey his mother. She tried to help them understand that it wasn't Crona's fault.

"Well what would have you done if it was your own **mother**? You know what Medusa was capable of! He was ** scared**! Don't you think he's had enough abuse?"

They all would just shake their heads and turn to glare at the half witch.

"I am nothing like that freak. If you ask me he doesn't even deserve to still be alive."

And with that the student would walk off, leaving Crona in tears and Maka trying her best to comfort him.

It was getting worse, especially since Crona's new relationship with Death the Kid. Now the students had two reasons for hating him. He was a traitor and he was queer. Even those few who still liked him began to soon dispise him after they learned he was dating another male. Shibusen inhabited many homophobes.

But the behavier did change a tad bit when Kid was at his side. There were always silent stares when they walked through the academy's hall ways. No one dared to talk to either of the two. Kid was loosing more friends thanks to the half witch. He didn't seem bothered by it on the outside, but on the inside it was truly killing him. It got to the point where once they entered a room, dead silence. When they had lunch, other students would move 20 feet away from where they were sitting.

_Move your body when the sunlight dies_

_Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow_

_Everybody hide_

While their mouths were sealed to a tight close, they didn't keep quiet. Kid remembered the morning he had left for school and walking out to see his entire house spray painted with insults.

**Faggot**

**Freak**

**Witch Fucker**

This of course enraged the reaper. But not as much as what he learned happened to Crona that night. Crona was walking home from the academy when he was jumped by 4 other boys. Usually Crona could take on any opponent, but because these were kids and not kishin eggs, he couldn't bare to hurt them. No matter how much they encouraged him to fight back. All he could do was run, but of course running in Crona's usual attire was a challenge in its self. The dress was tight and long to he had great difficulty getting very far before he tripped.

After he had regained conciesness from the beating, he went to the only place he knew he would be safe. Kid's house.

Liz and Patty let him right in. They were some of the few that did not loath Crona and he was eternally greatful for that. If they had hated him too it would be much harder to be able to see Kid when he needed to.

He stumbled through the house and made it up to Kid's room. Tears streaming down his cheeks and his face bruised and bleeding black.

_Make a wish when your childhood dies_

_Hear the knock, knock, knock when he cries_

_We're all alone tonight_

"Crona?" Kid asked before he opened the door. Right when he did the damaged boy flew right into his arms. He sobbed into his chest for what seemed like hours, Kid never once letting go of him. He attempted to calm down the boy but to no avail. Crona seemed even more traumatized then before, if that was even possible. The young Shinagami tried his very best to not want to murder the bastards who did this to his timid boyfriend. He wanted to demand that his father give them the same treatment he gave to the Kishin all of those years ago. Rip their skin off and seal them inside of it, forever alone in the darkness. He couldn't stand what they had done to his love. They broke him.

But of course Kid didn't want to scare Crona so all he could do was keep all of his angry emotions all bottled up. He couldn't kill the bastards that hurt his Crona and he couldn't tell his father to torture them. All he could do was hold his love in his arms and hope, someday, this abuse would stop.

Kid clenched his fists together and tried to calm himself. He could do that right? He needed to be calm, for the sake of Crona. He kissed the pink head and whispered words of hope. That's all he could do.

_Hold your breath when the black bird flies_

_Count to 8 and close your eyes_

_I'll keep you safe tonight_

"I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much and I won't let this happen again. I promise." The reaper whispered in the night. He tightened his grip on the boy that slept soundly in his arms.

* * *

><p>Ever since that night Crona had been staying at Kid's house. They walk to and from school together each day. Kid was making sure that no one would lay a finger on his boyfriend again. For the past week or so Crona was even more reserved then usual. He only really talked to Kid, not even Maka could get him in a real conversation.<p>

"How are you today Crona?"

"Fine."

"What are you doing after school?"

"I don't know."

"Would you like to come over?"

"I can't."

"Oh...Crona are you okay?"

"I have to go now."

And then he would gather up his things and walk as fast as he could from where Maka was. He didn't want to do this. He hated ignoring Maka. But he didn't want anyone to hate her like they hated him and Kid.

Kid very rarely left his side now, which Crona of course enjoyed, but it was causing him some misfortune. Not BlackStar, not Soul, not even Tsubaki would talk to him. No one would pay any attention to the reaper. Some students even attempted to beat him up the same way they did to Crona. Kid however, had no problem with fighting back. He made it out with not even a scratch.

After that he did finally go to his father about the situation. He wasn't much help at all. While Shinigami-sama could prevent most of the violence in school, outside of school it was still very dangerous.

Months were passing, nothing was changing. If anything the situation was getting worse. More hateful graffiti was found all over the city. More attempted attacks on the couple. More fear was being shown in Crona's eyes. Crona was getting worse and Kid could see it.

At night he tried his best to kiss away the fear but again to no avail. Crona began refusing to go to school. He would just lie curled up in his new 'Mr. Corner' in Kid's room. He was eating less and less, becoming dehydrated from crying so much, they even had to take him to the hospital after he collapsed and hit his head in the shower.

Kid couldn't take it anymore. He sat next to Crona's hospital bed where the boy slept. He had only a mild concussion but that was enough to get Kid to leave school until Crona fully healed. He looked so different now. He was even more skinny then before. His eyes were always bloodshot from crying and his arms, legs, and face were scared from when he had fallen from running away. It was tearing Kid apart, seeing him like this.

_He burns my skin_

_Never mind about the shape I'm in_

_I'll keep you safe tonight_

* * *

><p>It had been now 5 months since the Kishin had died. Kid and Crona sat on one of the balconies of Kid's mansion. They sat in silence, watching the moon grin madly in the sky. It was a comfortable silence, a peaceful one. Moments of peace were getting harder to find. Crona leaned his head against Kid's shoulder and sighed.<p>

"I miss this." He said.

Kid nodded and pecked his boyfriend on the check.

"Me too."

Crona turned his head a bit to face the reaper. His eyes matched the night sky, a deep dark blue. They didn't look so sad or scared like they usually did. More sleepy and content. Kid liked that. He liked it when Crona could be calm, for he was never really happy anymore. Relaxed was the closest he could get to happy.

There was however, damage in his eyes. Not physically but you could tell he was shattered on the inside. Kid leaned in and kissed Crona. The kiss was short and soft but it sent a wave of electricity through Crona's body. The world stopped turning and for one sacred moment nothing mattered. They didn't care about the hundreds of people that hated them or the spray painted insults or even the fact that Crona was slowly wasting away. There was only love.

_Blow a kiss at the methane skies_

_See the rust through your playground eyes_

_Were all in love tonight_

Crona lied in his bed, the one in the dungeon. He left Kid's house late last night when he was sure the Shinagami was asleep. He couldn't go back, it wasn't fair putting him through this. It was Crona's fault that no one talked to Kid anymore and it was Crona's fault that teenagers were still vandalizing their homes.

It was Crona's fault that BlackStar had actually managed to hurt Kid.

He caught him off guard the other day and managed to break his right arm. Then he broke the left one. He laughed and said he was doing him a favor. He made him "Symmetrical".

It was cruel and terrible and Crona couldn't deal with it. Although being a Shinigami, his bones healed very fast. It was still excruciating pain.

Crona couldn't put Kid through any more pain. So he left.

He knew Kid would come looking for him and he didn't know what he would have to do to drive him away. It wouldn't be as easy as how he did with Maka. Empty conversations wasn't enough. He may actually have to lie to Kid. Tell him he didn't love him. Crona wasn't sure he could deal with that either.

_Leave a dream where the fallout lies_

_Watch it grow where the tearstain dries_

_To keep you safe tonight_

It absaultly wasn't fair. Why would you hate someone for loving? Was that such a crime? Of course Crona had done some awful things in the past, but the students were bullying him primarily because of his homosexuality. Why was that? He thought Kid was one of the only things Crona had done right in his life. Aparently the others did not agree.

Crona thought that Kid could save him from the others. He spent his whole life alone, why would he need more then just Kid? It was because it _was_ Kid. Kid was getting hurt and it was his fault. Love just wasn't enough to save him.

_Love_

_Love_

_Love won't stop this Bomb_

He then heard 8 kicks at the bottom of his door.

At first Crona wondered why Kid wouldn't knock but he soon remembered.

Both arms were broken to make it symmetrical.

After the half witch didn't answer the door, Kid tried to speak to him.

"Crona I know your in there. Why did you leave last night? I promised to keep you safe. Do you know how dangerous it was to leave in the middle of the night alone?"

He went on with this lecture until Crona finally responded.

"Go away." He said in an almost whisper.

Kid was silent. Crona didn't want to hurt him anymore. Kid had to get out now.

_Run_

He repeated it a bit louder.

"Go awa-"

"No." Kid interupted.

_Run_

"They can't drive me away from you. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Leave...Please Kid."

"No."

_Bunny Run_

Kid kicked the door open and walked over to where Crona lied in bed. When the blue eyes saw his two arms in casts, he pulled his pillow over his head.

"Leave me alone." Crona said a bit more sternly this time.

"No." Kid said for the third time.

_Run_

"I-I don't love you." He threatened.

"You're an awful liar."

_Run_

"KID!" He sat up quickly, throwing the pillow at the reaper, who dodged it with ease.

_BUNNY RUN!_

"Leave me ALONE! We can't be together anymore. I-I-I can't let you get hurt anymore. I can't deal with you getting hurt. They hate me. That's the only reason why they hurt you. It's ME. Please just leave me so you can be safe again."

He was crying now, flailing his arms at the reaper when he wouldn't leave.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" He screamed.

"No." Was his only answer. Kid grabbed onto Crona's wrists and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm not leaving. I love you and you love me. No one can ever change that no matter how many limbs they break. No one, and I mean no one, can drive me away from you. So stop this nonsense and come back home. I don't give a damn what the others think. The only one I care about is you."

Crona had calmed down by now. His eyes still wet with tears. A single drop fell and landed on the bed.

Then Kid leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. It was the kind of kiss that made a promise. Kid's promise was that he would never stop loving the skinny pink haired boy the sat on the bed in front of him.

Crona wrapped his arms around Kid when the kiss was over. His sobbed into his chest and whispered his apologies. The young shinigami simply kissed the top of his head and attempted to return the embrace, even with his arms in casts.

It looked awkward, but both parties didn't give a damn.

* * *

><p><em>Move your body when the sunlight dies<em>

_Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow_

_Everybody hide._

After that embrace things began to change. Most everyone at the school still hated Crona and Kid, but the couple didn't care anymore. Kid's arms healed soon and he had convinced Crona to fix his friendship with Maka. They were best friends once again. The Thompson sisters made a vow to protect Kid from any other threats, even if they had to "go all Brooklyn on them". For the first time in a very long time, Crona felt happy.

"Are you ready?" Kid asked.

Crona reached over and grabbed Kid's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"Yeah."

They walked through the doors of DWMA, feeling no regret, shame, or fear. They smiled to each other, had a quick kiss, and walked to their first class.

**A/N: What do you think? A bit more angsty then what I usually write. Again, the song is S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by My Chemical Romance. It's actually a lot more happy then what I make it out to be. Good song, check it out.**


	2. When you need me

**A/N: This story will be a lot more nicer than the last one. More fluffy and cute. ****I couldn't really decide if I wanted Crona to be a boy or girl but I guess I just went for Boy because that's what I usually do. We'll have some Girly Crona goodness later I promise. The song I used is Lullaby by Spill Canvas. It is a beautiful and super cute song. It always makes me think of Crona and Kid C:**

Whenever you need me

There was something about him that Kid didn't quite understand, and he didn't think he ever would. He didn't understand how someone so great could have so little confidance. He didn't understand how a mother could inflict such abuse on such a perfect child, and he especially didn't understand his infatuation with someone so...broken.

He was indeed broken both inside and out.

Nothing was proper in his world. It was all crooked and messed up. Kid didn't understand why someone so imperfect would catch his eye. He wasn't very attractive, or brave, or smart, and he certainly wasn't symmetrical. So what kept drawing Kid closer to him? He just didn't understand.

It started when Kid was at the basketball court. With him was the Thompson sisters, Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki...and _him. _He sat on the bench next to him. Kid wasn't up for a game of ball at the moment and _he_ still didn't know exactly how the game worked. So they sat together watching as their friends tossed the orange sphere back and forth.

The reaper was dreadfully bored. He decided if he had nothing better to do, he might as well try to have a conversation with him. He yawned before turning to the pink head that sat next to him.

"How are you doing today Crona?" He asked.

Crona's eyes snapped open at hearing his voice. He was slowly dozing off but immediately became alert when he heard Kid.

"F-fine. How about you, K-kid?"

He shrugged. "Okay I guess. Just bored."

"Why don't you go and play with everyone?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Well why don't you?"

Crona blushed a bit. "I-I asked your first."

He huffed. "Very well. I don't want to be a nuisance. Last time I played with the others I ended up ruining their fun with my OCD." Kid sighed. "They made it pretty clear that they didn't enjoy me perfecting everything."

"I think it's nice."

Kid stared at him in disbelief. "Nice? Everyone else finds it annoying."

Crona began fidgeting in his seat but tried his best to explain.

"You make sure everything looks really good. No one really takes the time to do that. I think it's nice that you try to fix things. Even if you can't really fix them in the end, you still try. You're very...determined."

Kid continued to stare, which caused Crona to fidget more.

No one had ever called his obsession with perfection...nice. He looked at the boy and his cheeks turned a rosey pink. It was...cute. Actually it was adorable. He thought he was nice. Not a nuisance, not annoying, nice. The corners of his lips curled into a shy smile.

"You think so?"

He nodded but he didn't meet his gaze. Instead Crona's eyes darted around looking for some distraction.

_It's the way that you blush when your nervous_

_It's your ability to make me earn this_

_I know that your tired_

_Just let me sing you to sleep_

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kid decided to sit next to Crona at lunch. He waved shyly when he approached his table, and when he sat down he gave the pink head a warm smile.<p>

"Good afternoon Crona."

"Hi Kid." He said.

Crona didn't eat much, Ragnarok took care of that for him. The reaper wondered if any of the stuff the monster consumed went to Crona's stomach. He hoped it did, he never saw Crona eat much of anything since he met him. He didn't want him to get sick.

Wait why was he getting so worried?

Crona was strong enough to survive by himself. He spent most of his life alone afterall.

Yeah and that turned out _so _well.

Kid cringed at remembering the first time he had encountered the boy.

_"Do you know where the hell is hiding? It's inside your head."_

The words would flash through his mind ever so often. He was on the verge of loosing it. No, he had already lost it long ago when they had met. He was so grateful that Maka was able to pull Crona out of his inner hell.

Kid turned his attention back to the present day Crona.

He sipped some water from his glass. When he had put it down, Kid noticed his hands were shaking.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

He nodded somberly.

"Y-yes. I just didn't sleep well."

"Why not?"

Kid knew it was none of his business but if it was something he could help with, like a damaged heater in Crona's cell, he would defiantly want to make him as comfortable as possible.

Crona's shoulders tensed a bit. He bent his head down so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Th-the screaming..." He whispered. "It's too loud, I can't sleep."

Kid's eyes widened. Screaming? Could there be a kishin egg roaming in the dungeons of DWMA? No that's impossible. He or his father would have definitely sensed it. Also how would a corrupted soul make its way into a city that specializes in hunting down and killing evil souls?

"Who's screaming?" He asked in a whisper.

"The ones I killed." He said. By now Crona was shaking and tears were threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes.

By then Kid realized that the screaming Crona was hearing at night, was all in his head. He was hearing the voices of the many human souls he killed from before.

The reaper forgot much of what happened after that, but he knows he escorted Crona away from the other students to outside of the academy. He held him while he cried, which was for about 30 minutes. That was the first time Kid really understood some of the things Crona thought and felt. He really was broken on the inside.

_If you need anything, just say the word_

_I mean anything_

_Rest assured if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in_

_Plant my lips on your necklaces close_

* * *

><p>About 3 weeks later, Kid was over Maka and Soul's apartment with the rest of the group. They were watching some thriller movie that Kid wasn't too interested in. He had all of his attention on Crona who sat next to him on the couch. Crona looked like he was about to fall asleep. He supposed he didn't rest much the night before. His eyes struggled to stay open until he just gave up. He let his body relax and leaned his head on Kid's shoulder. Kid inwardly smiled at this. Crona's breathing began to slow until he had fallen asleep.<p>

Kid made a note of how content (and painfully adorable) he looked when he slept. Crona shifted his movement in his sleep and curled up closer to Kid. Again, unbearably cute. He unconsciously began to stroke Crona's hair and shifted his own position to be a tiny bit closer to the sleeping boy. He spent the rest of the movie watching the pink head's chest and shoulders slowly rise and fall with his breathing.

He hoped to god that none of the others noticed him staring.

When the movie was over Patty was the first to see him.

"AWWWW! Crona's all cuddly with Kid."

Kid put a finger to his lips and made a quiet 'shhh' noise. He didn't want Crona to wake up just yet.

Patty nodded but continued to giggle.

"He's kind of cute when he sleeps." Soul muttered.

"He's_ really_ cute." Maka said.

Soul shot her a glare.

"Hey! You can't just call another guy cute. What about me huh?"

"What? You called him cute first!"

"Yeah but I'm another guy so it doesn't count."

"It does too count! Quit getting so jealous.

"HA! Jealous? I am NOT-"

"Will you two shut up!" Kid yelled.

Crona sighed in his sleep. He rubbed his eye with his fist and yawned before snuggling a bit closer to Kid. This got the shinigami to blush.

"He really likes you, Kid." Tsubaki whispered.

Kid got a warm feeling in his chest when she said that. _He likes me. I think I like him too...Wait, what did I just say?_

"I hate to interupt this moment but could you wake up Crona for me Kid? He has to take his meds before he sleeps."

Kid's smile turned to a frown.

"I was not aware Crona took medication."

She nodded. "Dr. Stein had prescribed a lot of meds for him. He never remembers to take them so I always have to stop by and remind him."

Medicine? Could medicine really help with Crona's inner hell?

Kid lightly shook Crona to wake him up. The boy stirred and let out a tiny moan before opening his eyes. Once his vision focused he saw Kid looking down at him. Crona noticed that he had been curled up, lying his head on Kid's shoulder. He quickly sat up and blushed, grabbing his arm with his other hand.

"S-sorry. I f-fell asleep. I-I-I didn't mean to.."

"It's quite alright Crona." Kid said with a smile.

The pink haired boy looked at him for a bit before forming a tiny smile too.

That's when something strange happened.

Kid suddenly felt his face feel warm and his chest extremely light. He noticed an adrenaline rush and could have sworn his heart began to beat faster. He wanted to laugh or cry or throw up or die. It was such an odd feeling.

Kid became fidgety and turned away, nervous from Crona's gaze.

Crona didn't know why Kid had suddenly dropped his smile but before he could ask, Maka spoke up.

"Crona you have to take your meds now."

"Oh okay Maka." He got up from his place on the couch and moved over to where Maka sat on the floor. Kid couldn't help but feeling an empty presence when he had left his side.

Out of her backpack, Maka pulled out a large plastic bag filled with orange pill cases. Kid was able to see a few of the labels on the tiny jars. Zoloft, prozac, lexapro, risperdal, abilify, there must have been dozens of antidepressents, antipsychotics, anti-whatever. How could such a tiny body withstand so much drugs? Oh course Kid understood that Crona definatly needed some meds to help him relax, but literally _that much?_ Maybe it was because Kid was a shinigami and never needed any medicine, but something inside of him didn't like seeing Crona have to consume all of those drugs.

Maka placed the doses into Crona's hand and he swallowed them with a glass of water. His eyes squeezed shut and he winced as the capsules made their way down his throat. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable.

Kid couldn't help but stare as Crona downed the last few pills. There were just so many. He didn't know why...but he didn't like it.

_It's those pills that you don't need to take_

_Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake_

_I know that you're spent_

_Just let me sing you to sleep_

* * *

><p>Ever since that night Kid had been 'helping' Crona with various things. Simple things, like dropping off dinner at Crona's cell when he noticed he didn't eat lunch. He most of the time tried to do it inconspicuously or anonymously. Just little favors. He figured even if he could help make Crona's day a tiny bit more easier, comfortable, or enjoyable, he would feel a lot better about his own day.<p>

He had been doing this for about a month now.

It brightened up his own day a little too. The favors would range from leaving a umbrella outside of his door on a rainy day, to cleaning the vandalism that was on his school desk (it was secretly bothering Kid too).

Soul would joke that he might as well write him a poem signed

_"~Your secret admirer"_

"It's not like that." Kid told him. "I just want to help him out a little. Besides, he can't do much to take care of himself. He doesn't have money, a real house, or a family. He deserves someone to look out for him."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Suuuure sure. I just don't get why your so compelled to do all of this stuff for him."

Kid blushed a bit and smiled. "Crona is not the only one benefiting from this. Just seeing him smile is such an eternal blessing. I want to make him smile."

"Dude, you're so in love with him."

"I told you it's not like that!"

And it wasn't...Right?

_It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it_

_It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded_

_I know that you're weak_

_Just let me sing you to sleep_

Crona had knocked on Kid's door one morning. It was around 7am, no one was outside because it was raining pretty hard. He was holding the umbrella Kid had given him. When the reaper answered the door at first he was concerned that there was something wrong. Not only was it pouring rain and very early in the morning, but Crona looked very fidgety and anxious when he was found at Kid's doorstep.

"What is it Crona? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm alright. Come outside with me."

It wasn't a question.

Curious of what the pink head was planning, Kid grabbed his raincoat and scarf. He was about to get an umbrella but he figured one would be enough for the two.

Crona quickly ushered him out of the house. He looked up at the sky for a moment, the rain had his pink hair soaked and it stuck to the sides of his face. He wore a thin light brown rain jacket but it didn't keep him too dry. He looked like he didn't care one bit. Crona seemed to be trying to figure out something when he looked at the sky that was blanketed in dark storm clouds.

Suddenly, with out warning, he closed the umbrella and took off in a full run towards the school

"Whaa? Hey wait!" Kid called. He ran after him, still having no idea where they were going, or what they were supposed to do.

"Where are we going?" He found himself calling after the pink head in front of him.

"It's a suprise!" He called. A smile made it's way to his lips.

"Why are we running?" He yelled once more.

"Because it won't be there for long."

Kid didn't know what Crona meant by this, but he figured if he had to be fast, why not use some reaper magic to speed things up?

Crona's lungs were getting tired. Why must Kid live so far away from it? He finally let his body stop and take a break. He took a second to catch his breath. It was stolen from him again when Kid grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto Beelzebub.

"Hold on."

Crona took hold of Kid's shoulders, but once they began to move he quickly wrapped both arms around Kid's chest and buried his face in Kid's back. They took off towards the skies, and Crona had to admit, flying felt amazing.

The rain wasn't so cold anymore since they both were already drenched. The wind blew their hair back and filled their lungs with the fresh air of the morning. Kid sped up on Beelzebub and he could swear, it felt like they were flying through a hurricane. It was amazing.

But the real adreneline began when Crona clutched harder to Kid's chest and rested his head on Kid's shoulder.

His lips were so close.

The reaper quickly shook his head and interupted the silence with:

"Where to?"

Crona snapped out of his own daze and his eyes darted around the skies and the land. He outstretched one arm and pointed toward where the Academy was.

"Over to the left side of DWMA. Keep going until you start to see a marsh."

Kid cocked an eyebrow.

"It's past the school? How did you expect we run there?" He laughed. "It's like 2 and a half miles."

Crona blushed. "I don't know, I-I just wanted you to see it really bad."

Kid still had no idea what 'it' was, but he was defiantly going to find out now.

"Hold on. I'll make sure we'll get there in no time."

The board took off at incredible speed, leaving a cloud of smoke behind in the already foggy air. Crona gasped and his grip on Kid tightened and he buried his face in Kid's back once again. The rain was hitting their faces so hard it began to sting each time. A great boom of thunder echoed through the heavens. Kid's eyes narrowed. He was high enough up to easily be struck by lightning.

Finally he could see the school. He got his board to twist around the tallest tower and leave a swirl of smoke on it. Then he flew down to where he saw the marsh Crona spoke of.

He hopped off his board and winced as his boots made a 'squish' noise in the very moist grass. Crona took him by the hand and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about the water. I promise I'll clean your pants when we come back."

Kid shook his head. "No no, it's alright. I can handle getting a little wet."

Crona pulled him through the tall grass and the two walked through the marsh, jumped over ponds, and marched up steep hills. They were out of the marsh now and were walking on a path inside a forest.

_'I think he must be taking me to Narnia' _Kid thought.

The forest was dark but the tall tree's leaves would shelter them from the rain that still went on. By now Kid's pants were muddy and wet and ruined. He didn't even notice though. He was too focused on the boy, holding his hand, and leading him to what could either be some forgotten paradise, or a dark shed where he would murder Kid.

He hoped it was the first one, but they were fairly far from civilization now. There were no loud cars or people. It was peaceful with only the sound of pouring rain and the running of rivers. Kid thought he would love to live out here if he wasn't supposed to rule the city some day. It was a nice dream he could think about. Living out where there was no one to bother him. How nice a dream.

"Almost there I promise." Crona said.

Kid just nodded. He didn't care how long it took to get there. He was enjoying himself enough already.

Suddenly Crona stopped in his tracks.

"Right there." He pointed.

The trees were now aligned in a sort of archway. A few lone leaves fell slowly from the branches like some slow motion confetti. The trail lead out of the forest where there was some sort of blinding bright light.

Kid still didn't dare say anything. He just stared and the light that seemed so close, but so far away.

_'What are you showing me?'_ He thought.

Crona just smiled "Go on and go see." It was like he knew what Kid was thinking.

Kid nodded and cautiously walked down the sacred walk way that nature had built especially for him. It felt like he was walking for years until he finally made it to the light at the end tunnel.

Maka had told Kid of places like this. Enchanted places. She said everyone has their "place". Sometimes the place is a person, a sentimental object, a song, anything really. Kid had supposed he just found Crona's place...and maybe his place too.

Kid stood on what looked like an island in the sky. He was on some cliff that looked down over miles of beautiful land. It wasn't too dangerous for it didn't go down too far and the ground was covered in a soft golden yellow grass. The grass went up to his knees and the air felt a bit warmer than from in the forest tunnel. There was a white birch tree by the edge of the cliff. It's branches were painted with bright red leaves that would fall off when the wind blew too hard. The leaves would twirl and fly out into the heavens, never to be heard from again.

The view of the land was breathtaking, no, it was heart stopping.

The ground below the cliff was miles and miles of grassland. A few rivers split the land into pieces, a few islands would float in the larger rivers. Trees were everywhere. Huge oak trees and evergreens and cherry trees. The only animals that inhabited the place were black birds. Kid wondered why no other creatures would come to this paradise.

It was still raining in this place, but Kid didn't really pay any attention to it.

"Watch." Crona whispered.

A beam of light began to slowly crack through the clouds. Another broke through the dark barrier and another beam until there was a gaping hole in the sky where sunlight shined. The single beam of sun shined down on the sacred land of golden grass. There was now sun, but it still continued to rain lightly.

A few more holes in the darkness were made. They began to look like giant spotlights from heaven. The contrast of the light of the sun beams and the shadows of the clouds was stunning. Kid could see new shapes in the puffy clouds. It was all so unique.

"This is my gift for you Kid."

Kid was pulled from his gaze and turned to Crona.

"What do you mean?"

"You did all of those nice things for me." He raise the umbrella he had in hand for a momment to show. "Like this umbrella. And the sandwiches. And you picked up my books when I dropped them. And...I felt really special." He was blushing now. "I-I wanted to give you a gift too but I don't have any money. And I don't know what sandwiches you like. And you don't carry books around. So.. I wanted to show you this."

He gestured to the atmosphere that Kid found so stunning.

"I found this one day when I tried to run away. That day, I wanted to kill myself so bad, but then I found this. When I found it I thought it was so beautiful. I just fell asleep in the grass here and when I woke up, I felt so much better."

He sat down in the grass and sighed.

"I-I never showed anyone this place before. It was my special place but...Do you know what I found out?"

Kid shook his head.

"There's no point in having a special place if you have no one to share it with. I want to share it with you Kid."

The reaper was speachless. The last words kept running through his head again and again.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

_"I want to share it with you."_

Those words made him was to explode. He couldn't move, he felt like his whole body was on fire. His chest felt so light he thought he might float away. What was this feeling he kept getting?

He only got it when he was around Crona or thinking about Crona.

What the hell was this. Soul told him about it once...

_"You feel like you can't speak because your words will come out all fucked up. You get all squirmy and you may start to feel queasy but it feels good. Also there's this feeling in your chest that just feels light. It called love, stupid."_

_Love?_

_LOVE!_

_While you were sleeping, I figured out everything_

"Crona! Why did you bring me here?"

Crona cocked his head to the side.

"Because I wanted to share my place with you."

"Yes but why me? Why not anyone else?"

The pink head went quiet.

"I-I Don't know. Because you're really special to me."

He blushed and his voice dropped down to a whisper. "I really like you Kid, more then anyone."

_I was constructed for you_

_And you were molded for me_

Kid could feel his heart beating faster. Did he always feel like this when he was around Crona?

The wind blew Crona's hair in his face and the boy shivered. Kid moved a bit closed and pushed the pink hair out of his face with his hand. He kept his hand there on his cheek for a moment. Just staring at the boy. Trying to understand.

_Now I feel your name_

_Coursing through my veins_

_You shine so bright it's insane_

_You put the sun to shame_

"Crona.. I think I've fallen in love with you."

"Y-you love me?" Crona's eyes widened, his face blushed a bright pink.

He nodded.

Crona's eyes began to look watery and he looked down so his bangs covered his eyes.

"That's g-good. Because I t-think I fell in love with you too."

_If you need anything, just say the word_

_I mean anything_

_Rest assured, if you start to doze_

_Then I'll tuck you in_

_Plant my lips on your necklaces close_

Crona put his hand over Kid's, which cupped his cheek lightly. He looked up and his eyes met Kid's. Crona made a shy smile.

He whispered, "Can you kiss me now?"

"Uh huh."

And then Kid leaned in and captured Crona's lips in his. Crona's lips were soft and he tasted sweet. He wasn't so experienced with kissing, as Kid had expected, but soon he got the hang of it and the two were locked in embrace. Crona let out a soft moan and grabbed onto Kid's shoulders, pulling him closer every time he began to back off. Kid had his arms wrapped around Crona's waist and drew invisible circles on his lower back. He pulled Crona onto his lap with out breaking the kiss and Crona tangled his fingers into Kid's hair.

They finally broke apart when they needed oxygen.

Crona's face was a bright red and he made a nervous smile as he tried to catch his breath. Kid smiled too and he leaned his head against Crona's so their foreheads touched slightly. They both were silent for a while and just listened to the noise of their own breathing, and the sound of the raindrops as they hit the ground. It was only drizzling now.

They both laid back in the grass and watched the clouds swirl into new shapes as they moved across the sky. Kid took Crona's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Crona looked up at him, curious to hear what he meant.

"For what?"

"For saying you think I'm nice."

He didn't really know what he was referring to at that point but Crona just shrugged it off. He curled up in Kid's arms and nuzzled his face into the reaper's neck. Kid responded by laying a soft peck on the head of his pink haired boy, causing him to make a sleepy grin.

Soon enough Crona fell asleep in Kid's arms. Kid just watched his shoulders and chest rise and fall like he did so many weeks ago. He still didn't understand the boy so well, but that didn't matter. Kid loved Crona, and Crona love him back. That's all he knows and will ever need to know. And that was perfect enough for him.

_'When you cry, I'll be there to hold you_

_And when you're tired, I'll be your pillow_

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you_

_Even when you run away, I'll be sure to follow_

_I will love you until the end of time_

_So promise you will believe me when I say_

_I am yours and you are mine_

_This is how we are and this is how we will stay'_

**A/N: Phew...This story was not supposed to be 5,000+ words long x_x I promise it should have been like 1,600. But you know...It turned huge. The last few sentences was a little poem I wrote for the story. I figured it fit well. Please review this one guys! I worked really hard on it despite being really exhausted from being sick. I would really like to know what you think of it. Thanks so much !**_  
><em>


	3. Our Words

**Our Words**

I have a random word generator and I will write a short fic for each word.

First word:**Mine**

Crona's POV: He is mine. For the first time in my life there is something that's mine and mine only. It feels good to have someone that will always be there whenever you need them. I thought the little ones were mine too, but they left me all alone. I hate them because of that. I made the others mine too. Mother said I just had to kill them and their souls were mine. She lied. They were never there after I took their souls. They didn't love me so they weren't mine. Kid is different though. He is mine and I am his. I get to keep him this time. I won't let anyone take him away.

Kid's POV: He is mine. I won't ever let go of him as long as I live. I won't let anyone hurt him or corrupt his perfection. He is what I want and no one else will ever compare to the way he makes me feel inside. From his night sky blue eyes that I loose my self in to easily, to his kiss that is my own personal ecstasy. I have made him mine and in my arms is where he will stay. He has shown me the beauty that can be found in the earth, the beauty that no one else may find but us.

Second word: **Silence**

The silence was unbearable. His room felt so empty. Kid didn't know how it ended up like this, but he had gotten to the point where he couldn't sleep when Crona wasn't next to him. Softly snoring and mumbling nonsense unconsciously. Most people would find sleeping with Crona to be proven impossible. He rolled over a lot, he mumbled, he even woke up randomly screaming from a nightmare. But Kid grew accustom to these issues and he couldn't sleep with out them. He wouldn't be able to relax if he didn't hear Crona's light breathing next to him in bed. He kept worrying that his lover had stopped breathing but then he would remember the pink head was not sleeping over that night.

He finally sat up and just stared at the empty place next to him on the bed.

"This is not working."

Kid grabbed his favorite pillow, put on his robe, and walked the 13 blocks towards the school. He opened the Academys doors with his own spare key, marched down to the dungeons, and opened the door to Crona's cell. Crona was sitting up in bed, clutching his pillow, wide awake.

"Kid?"

"Mmmmuhhhh." Was the noise that came from the very sleepy reaper.

He threw his pillow onto Crona's bed, climbed in, and wrapped both of his arms around Crona protectivly. He nuzzeled his face in Crona's hair and sighed. The boy made a nervous yelp noise and Kid smiled.

"Much better."

He finally fell fast asleep.

Third word: **Married**

"M-married? I don't understand."

Kid's grin just grew wider.

He had arrived home with a almost manic looking smile on his face. As soon as he saw his long term lover Crona, he scooped the boy up and kissed him passionately before pulling him onto the couple's bed.

Death city had passed the same sex marriage law that day and as soon as Kid had found out, he rushed home. Kid had been wanting to make his relationship with Crona permanent since the day he learned he loved him. Of course Kid knew that a simple ceremony wouldn't change the way the couple felt about each other, but he wanted something that made Crona officially his until the day he died.

"They're finally letting us get married!" He had exclaimed. "It became official this morning. Crona, you and I can be like everyone else."

The pink haired boy cocked his head to the side, obviously still confused.

"We can get married?"

Kid tried to explain a bit better. "Yes. You know those magazines of Maka's you're always looking at? The ones with the women in the white dresses and the men in the fancy suites. You're always saying how happy they look in the magazines. We can be those people! We can have the wedding with the big cake and the fancy suites!"

The word finally began to process.

Married.

He could be happy like the people in the magazines. He could for once in his life have a real family. _He could be with Kid forever._

"We can get married!" He repeated, this time about 20 times more enthusiastic.

Kid nodded and laughed. He hugged his boyfriend and held him close, savoring the moment. Suddenly he felt Crona's body tense. Crona pulled away and looked at Kid with a serious expression.

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

This only got Kid to laugh more.

"No you don't have to wear a dress. You get to wear whatever you want. It's your wedding."

Crona sighed in releif before flashing Kid a grin.

"You have to ask first."

"What?"

"_Ask." _He said once more.

Oh duh! Kid thought. The question.

"Alright hold on."

Kid kneeled at the edge of the bed and took Crona's hand.

"Crona, I love you with ever ounce of my being. I definitely want to spent the rest of my life with you. In fact, I can't imagine my life without you. Will you please do me the honor of being-"

"Yes!"

Kid frowned. "I didn't finish."

"I couldn't wait anymore." His fiance said with a smile.

Fourth word: **Bird**

"Eat up little one. You have to eat it you want to grow big and strong." Crona whispered to the bird.

He had found the chick at the bottom of a tall tree where it had fallen and bent its wing. Ever since Crona had found it he had been taking care of it. He had it sleep in a shoe box and fed it bird seed and berries. Crona loved the bird. Kid did _not_ love it one bit. The filthy animal could infect his beloved Crona with so many diseases and make him sick. However no matter how much he begged for him to get rid of the bird, the demon swordsman refused.

"He doesn't have anyone to look out for him." Crona said. "He's all alone. I can't leave him."

As much as Kid admired Crona's nobility, he still didn't trust the bird. What if it grew up to be a giant hawk and carried his scrawny lover away? That seemed very unlikely but it could happen!

The chick was all black and fluffy and it made a lot of noise. The thing wouldn't shut up and it always woke Kid up in the middle of the night. Crona however, slept soundly through the ruckus the bird made. Kid thought a few times of killing the dreaded thing himself...but the way it made his love smile was such a blessing. It also was dreadfully annoying. Kid used to be one of the only things that could bring light to Crona's sad eyes, now all that was needed was a dirty bird. Of course it was great that Crona was happy..but Kid wanted to be the one to make him smile.

When ever he tried to talk to the others about his 'pest problem' they just told him he was overreacting.

Tsubaki: "I think it's good for Crona to have a pet. Medusa made him kill all of those animals when he was little. It's pretty amazing that he actually is working to save one now. This can possibly bring him a lot of comfort. Just think of it as pet therapy."

Liz: "Kid, it's a bird, relax. It's not like he brought home a gator or a coyote. I mean if you can live with Ragranok I'm sure you can handle a chicken."

Patty: "BUT IT'S SOOOOO FUZZZZZY AND CUUUUUUTE!"

BlackStar: "Don't worry Kid! Just let it grow up to be a big bird! Then you can EAT IT!" (That earned BlackStar a reaper chop)

Maka: "If you kill that bird I will crush that pretty little shinagami skull of yours with one of my thickest books. Crona loves the bird so why can't you just let him keep it?"

Soul: "Soo...You're afraid a bird is going to steal your boyfriend? Not cool Kid."

"Of course I know the animal won't take my boyfriend away from me. I just would prefer it to be far far away from him."

Soul scoffed at his statement. "You're jealous of a bird." He laughed.

"I am _not!"_

"Then why does it bother you so much?"

Kid clutched his fists together and glared at the albino that lied lazily on the couch in front of him. Soul flipped through random TV channels and listened to Kid rant.

"Because it's not fair." He muttered.

Soul turned his attention away from the screen. "What?"

The reaper sighed. "It's not fair. That stupid bird makes him so happy. I work damn hard to make him that happy and all that thing has to do it chirp and ruffle it's feathers."

This time the scythe turned the TV off and switched to a sitting position to face Kid.

"It's not the bird that makes him happy." He said. "It's the feeling he gets from doing something right. Kid, he spent his whole life being the bad guy, now for once he can be good. It's not the bird, he just wants to feel like he's not evil."

Kid's angry expression softened and he felt a bit ashamed.

"How do you know this?"

Soul made his trademark toothy grin. "Just trust me."

After that conversation with Soul, Kid didn't hate the bird so much anymore. He bought bird seed to feed it, and when it grew bigger, he even got Blair to catch the bird some mice. Months passed and the small fluffy chick had grown to be a large silky black crow. The Crow always was perched on Crona's shoulder. The boy had eventually dubbed it as Banshee. Kid figured it was an appropriate name considering how loud the thing was.

'Banshee' was actually a very well trained crow. It would fetch things on high shelves for Crona, it delivered letters to people, it even would peck at Ragranok if it felt he was being too obnoxious. The bird was later discovered to be female.

The groups would joke that she was a animal version of Patty since she was so loud and energetic. Then they would argue that she was more like Maka due to the fact that the crow would peck and claw at anyone that tried to hurt or insult Crona, or any other members of the gang. She certainly had the courage of Maka. The bird would stick up the the stray dogs and cats of Death City. Then they decided that she had to be more like Soul or BlackStar because of how she was always picking a fight with the other creatures or even students that gave the animal a bad vibe.

But then there were times when it could be soft and gentle like Tsubaki, or chilled and relaxed like Liz. It even reminded Kid a bit of himself the way it set up it's nest. Everything was neat and symmetrical.

Banshee seemed to relate to everyone else but Crona. In fact Crona and Banshee were nothing alike at all. Not just because they were completely different species, but Banshee could be loud, and relaxed, and courageous, and composed, and aggressive, and everything that Crona wasn't. At first, that made him a bit sad.

Then one day he realized that Banshee was alive because of Crona. Crona had made her the proud bird she was. That meant Crona could be that too. He didn't have to always be the scared child, lost in the desert. He could be something so much more.

Now it had been 2 years since Crona had saved Banshee. He and Kid were walking down the streets of death city, the crow flew overhead. Kid took Crona's hand, which got him an approving smile and a light squeeze. The demon swordsman had made remarkable improvement with 'dealing with things' since he arrived at death city years ago. He could finally be comfortable with Kid every time he smiled at him, held his hand, hugged him. But he still felt usual flutter in his chest and his heart continued to race every time they would kiss. That would never go away, and he was okay with that.

The couple walked in silence, they were no longer just dating. Their relationship had a sort of permanence to it now. They knew they would be together through the end. Suddenly a thought came into Crona's head.

"I killed a lot of people." He whispered.

Kid immediately tensed and gave Crona a questioning glance.

"...But I saved two." He continued.

Kid just continued to stare.

"Maka and Banshee I saved. I don't think that really makes up for everyone I killed...but they are really important to me, the ones I saved. I guess if I knew the ones I killed then they would be important too but...somehow it doesn't seem that way." He was silent for a second, then he went on. "I'm a good person. I did a lot of very bad things, and not so much good things, but I'm a good person. I know that now. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. I'm good."

Crona said this and then he smiled to himself. He was proud of who he was, and he finally didn't hate himself anymore.

Kid stopped walking and he pulled Crona into a hungry kiss. At first Crona was a bit startled by the sudden action but he soon let himself melt into it. Kid drew him closed in his arms and deepened the kiss. When he broke away he just held his partner in his arms and leaned in so they were close enough to feel each other's breathing, but far enough away that their lips were not touching.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear that. I just..." He searched for words to express how incredibly proud he was. All he could make out was.

"So happy. I love you."

Crona smiled and pecked Kid's cheek.

Then Banshee flew down from above and landed on Kid's head. She pecked lightly at his hair and Crona started laughing.

"Get off stupid bird!" The reaper flailed his arms but the bird just let out a series of CAW's that he could have sworn sounded like laughing.

Kid just sighed in defeat and let the crow sit on his head, Crona giggled more.

"Hey Crona?"

"Yes?"

"You know you saved three people."

"Who's the third?"

"Me."

**A/N: That last line was cheesy I know X3 I am recovering from being sick so I have a real fic up soon but I decided making 'mini fics' might be kinda fun until I actually write something. I hope you enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them :) Feedback will make me really happy.**


	4. In case you Forget

**A/N: Hello people who read my stories! I've been having some trouble with fanfiction lately. First, I'm no longer getting emails for reviews, my story alerts, or a notice for when I upload a story. I know I've gotten a few new reviews (thank you!) but it won't alert me or anything. Has anyone else had this problem? Also when I uploaded my new oneshot Break me Down it didn't send me a notice that it was successively uploaded and I thought it never got posted. Maybe I turned off the email alerts some how? I don't know..if anyone can help me it would be great.**

**Now about the story. In case you're an Alfred Hitchcock fan I kinda have a spoiler for Life Boat in this fic...Kinda. Also this writing style is different then how I usually write. I very rarely write in first person so sorry if it's not all that great. Anyways. ENJOY~**

**Ps. Crona's gender is never specified in this fic.**

Summary- _"I just need you to remember that I love you. So please don't forget me."_

**In case you Forget**

"Crona, do you remember when we met? It was aboard that dreaded ship Nidhogg. Funny how we were enemies back then. Funny how things have changed. Even then I felt overwhelmed by your presence. A strange feeling stirred inside of my chest. It wasn't fear or anger or anything I _should_ have felt towards you at the time. No, this felt...good.

"Do you remember what you told me that day? You said there was hell inside of your head. That's when I learned you were not evil. You were only scared. You had to do the things you did back then because you were forced to. I believe in good and evil and I believe that if an injustice has been done then there will be a consequence. Although, you're situation was different. You couldn't control. You didn't know how to escape from her. It's okay Crona, I understand. You don't have to apologize anymore. It's okay.

"Do you remember the party I threw for you? That was the first time I really talked to you. I played it casual, I welcomed you to the group. Truth is, my insides were screaming at me to ask you to dance but once I made it over to you, I couldn't get the words out. So I just said welcome. Besides, I had to take things slow if I was wanting you to trust me. But in retrospect I still wished I had asked you to dance with me.

"Do you remember the day we all went to the beach. You were not a big fan of the sun and neither was I. We sat in the shade and watched everyone else swim and run around like lunatics. You gazed at the water with this look of pure fascination. You told me that day that you never learned to swim and I said I would teach you. We had private lessons every Tuesday for about 2 months. It took you a week to actually build up the courage to step into the water. I always thought that was cute. I still remember the look on your face when you realized that you had swam across the pool without my help. You looked so amazed. I think that was the first time I saw you show a little bit of pride in yourself.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you? We were on the 14th step that lead up to the Academy. I was walking you home and I told myself I would kiss you at the top, but I couldn't wait. I had to ask you for permission because I was afraid if I didn't you might have a panic attack. You blushed a lovely shade of red and said 'Okay'. When my lips touched yours it was instant ecstasy. I could feel the tension melt from your body. I felt so honored that I was one of the chosen few that you could feel comfortable with. That was the first time I held you in my arms too. When the kiss was broken you rested your head against my chest and you whispered that you love me. I never wanted to let you go.

"Remember our first date? I wanted to take you someplace romantic, someplace you deserved. But when I told you where we were going you started shaking and begged me not to spend money on you.

I beleive your exact words were:

"But I don't know how to deal with fancy restaurants!"

And so I improvised.

I took you by the hand and I lead you to the first place I thought of.

We sat on the 14th step and we ate PB&J sandwiches and drank from juice boxes like children. It was strange and I felt stupid and I was terrified that you hated me for forcing you into such an embarrassing situation...but you were smiling. I asked you if the date was okay and you said:

"It's perfect."

And suddenly, it was.

"Do you remember when you slept over? You called me and said you had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone. I said you could come over and I'd keep you company. When you arrived we watched movies on the couch. You had never seen a movie before, so I picked a few favorites of mine.

Being a fan of old horror movies, I was about to suggest we watch the Shinning, but I didn't want you to startle you. Then I considered Poltergeist...but that one clown scene even gave me the creeps. I decided that Alfred Hitchcock would do the trick.

First we saw the Birds, a favorite of mine. You seemed quite interested in the movie and that pleased me. Then we watched Life Boat. I remember you cried when Gus, the amputee, drowned.

"But what about his wife?" You whispered. "She would still love him even if he couldn't dance right?"

I didn't answer. Instead I laid a kiss on your forehead as if to assure that I would always love you. Even if you couldn't dance.

After that we watched Rear Window. You held tight onto my arm, your eyes wide with anticipation, fear, and excitement as you watched the film. I couldn't help but think how adorable you looked.

Finally we watched Psycho. When the shower murder scene came on you pulled the blanket over your eyes and whimpered. I felt a little guilty for making you watch something that scared you so I pulled the blanket over myself too to see you.

I wrapped my arms around you and held you close, whispering comforting words into your ear. Even after the scene had ended I didn't let go. We stayed under that blanket for the rest of the night. You never went to sleep, and neither did I.

We just talked in whispers under the covers until the sun rose in the morning.

"Crona, do you remember when we first made love? It was the night of one of father's parties. I knew I should have waited until the party was over but...you looked so astonishing...I couldn't hold myself back. I took you by the hand and lead you up to my room, shut the door behind us, and I told you I wanted to make you mine.

You smiled and said:

"I'm already yours Kid. You know that."

I knew that you didn't completely understand what I mean't when I said that, but I couldn't resist any longer. That's when I kissed you. My fingers ran through your soft pink hair, you gripped onto my shoulders to try to keep steady. I pushed you up against the wall. Our lips stayed locked, tongues fighting for dominance. When we finally needed oxygen, we broke apart. You were panting with your face flushed bright red. I swear I could hear your rapid heart beat pounding in your chest.

Your silver eyes stared into mine. They showed signs of both desire and fear. I didn't want to scare you so I waited for you to catch your breath.

You made the next move. Pulling me closer by the tie and out lips met once more. Your fingers hooked into the belt loops of my dress pants, tugging at the garment, silently requesting for them to be removed. I quickly obliged, removing your dress once the pants were off.

The rest of our clothes were soon pulled off and scattered around on the floor. I never told you this but I felt extremely nervous once I had you under me on the bed, both of us completely exposed. My hands were trembling, I didn't want to hurt you. Then you reached up and placed a hand on my cheek. You gave me that beautiful smile of yours.

And suddenly, everything was perfect.

That night together was magnificent. I defiantly could never ask for a better lover then you Crona.

"Remember when we moved in with each other? I couldn't bare you living in that awful cell any longer, and to be honest I was getting sick of Liz and Patty walking in on us...bonding. So I told you I was going to buy us an apartment. It was much easier to convince you to agree that I thought. I guess you were starting to hate the dungeon as much as I did.

When you walked into the main room you froze in your steps. You looked around the room and held your backpack tight to your chest. I was afraid that you didn't like the apartment so I asked if you wanted anything changed about it. You pointed to the wall and said:

"Can this room be painted purple?"

We lived there for 3 years and you never asked for anything else changed in the apartment. You just wanted those walls to be purple, and you never said why. So I painted them myself, to make sure they were all the perfect shade of course. I smiled every time I walked into that room. It was the only room that wasn't painted milky white. It was your room. That silly main room that was colored so differently from the rest of the apartment, it was so _you._That's why I loved it so much.

"Remember when I asked you to marry me? Remember when you said yes? It must've taken me 5 tries until you finally accepted. The first 4 times you would come up with an excuse like, "But I can't deal with weddings and rings and having a husband!" or you would tell me about how an awful spouse you would be for me. You said I deserved better, I laughed. Crona I love you and only you. I hope you can understand that now.

I didn't force you into a big wedding. I just had father marry us on a Tuesday and I didn't even make you dress up. I knew you wouldn't want anything expensive or flashy, plus you never liked big crowds of people. We just had the gang come to the death room and after 20 minutes it was over. I still wish I could have spoiled you with a big ceremony, but our simple Tuesday was perfect enough for me.

"Crona...do you remember what happened yesterday?

Do you remember the accident?

Do you remember _any_ of this?

Dr. Stein says that there is a good chance that you may not wake up. He also said there is a higher chance that if you do, you will have severe amnesia. You may not remember who you are or who I am.

That is why I'm telling you all of this.

Crona I wont mind if I have to help you re-learn how to live your life again. I can remind you everything you've forgotten, from holding chopsticks correctly to learning to walk again. I wont mind if you forget those things. I won't care if you don't remember who taught you to swim, or my favorite Alfred Hitchcock movies, or what step I first kissed you on. I don't even care if you don't remember our anniversary.

I just need you to remember that I love you. So please...don't forget me."

Kid was crying now. Tiny drops of tears landed on the hospital bed that Crona was lying in. He sat in a metal chair next to the bed and buried his face in his hands. Bandages were wrapped around Crona's head where the surgery took place, arms and legs were in casts, and a oxygen mask was placed on the swordsman's face. The machines that were hooked up to the swordsman beeped and made breathing noises. They made Kid anxious. He didn't like seeing Crona attached to all of the devices solely because they made him think that Crona may never be able to breath or live without them.

"Please." He whispered once more.

He held Crona's right hand, the one hand that wasn't in a cast, and squeezed it lightly.

Then the hand squeezed back.

Kid's eyes widened and he could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Crona?"

The dark eyes flickered open, closed again for a moment, and then opened wider. They stared into empty space for a while before Crona's neck turned ever so slightly to get a glimpse of the reaper. Kid was speechless. His vision was blurred from tears but he could tell that the swordsman was looking at him. He tried to say something but his words never came. The dark eyes seemed to stare right through Kid. He almost was worried that Crona couldn't see him at all and was looking at something behind him.

Chapped lips parted as Crona began to speak.

"D-Do you..." A gasping breath was taken between words. "Do you know where...where Death the Kid is?"

Kid didn't speak, just stared.

"I...I think I'm supposed to meet him. He-he's taking me on a date today."

**A/N: I always thought Kid would like old black and white movies. I'm a bit of a fan of Hitchcock myself. Life boat is my favorite. I'm leaving what ever accident Crona was in up to the reader. Please do review. I love to hear what you guys think of my stuff.**


	5. The Crona Effect

**The Crona Effect**

Kid's POV

_She's some kind of drug to me. She gives me this high and I feel extraordinary but once she's gone I go through withdraw. I can never get enough of her. I always am craving more._

_I'm starting to get desperate to see her, touch her, kiss her. The effect she has on me is extremely overwhelming. I am a god, omnipotent, yet I feel my composure crumble to the sound of her voice. My stoic shell is shattered into pieces the second she touches my hand. They call this effect 'love'. I was not even aware that a shinigami like myself could feel such a unsophisticated emotion, yet when I'm around her...everything changes. Those fawn eyes look deep into my soul and make me feel a tsunami of both fear and elation. Those very eyes, I presume, will be the death of me someday. Such beauty should be forbidden in the mortal world._

I closed my book and shut it away in my desk drawer. I had gotten into the habit of writing little entries about Crona. I needed some way to vent these emotions with out exhausting her with intimacy. She is fragile after all. Too much romance and she might become overwhelmed and panic.

I smiled to myself.

Though it was incredibly cute the way I could get her to blush such a bright red.

I pushed my chair out from my desk and waltzed over to the bed where she sat waiting. She was such a fantastic sight of beauty I almost couldn't believe she was mine. From her white night gown to her night sky eyes, her entire image looked like a dream.

If it was I prayed I never woke up.

She had been waiting for me to finish writing. She could never sleep when I wasn't with her. Maka had told me when I went on long missions, Crona would collapse from exhaustion during the day because she suffered from insomnia at night. That's why I tried my hardest to completed my missions in less then 24 hours now. Either that or I would convince my father to allow Crona to join me where ever I went.

She could be a handful at times, but honestly, I was having difficulty sleeping as well.

I climbed onto the mattress and sat across from her. I could see her body relax a bit when I had finally come to bed. She stared down at the comforter, hands fidgeting, trying to distract herself. She often did that when she felt intimidated.

I lifted her chin up with my finger so her eyes could meet mine. A light blush painted her cheeks and she looked away nervously, but she did not retreat.

"Crona." I said, and instantly her eyes were pulled to look into mine.

The big dark eyes grabbed something deep inside of me and made my heart beat speed up. Her scent was intoxicating. She smelt of rain and roses. I must have unconsciously leaned a bit closer because now out foreheads were touching. My hand had moved from her chin to her cheek to her hair. I was now twirling her uneven lavender strands around my finger.

Her eyes were half lidded and her body noticeably relaxed.

I cracked a small grin on my lips and tilted my head a bit.

"You're so beautiful." I said. She really was.

Crona's blush darkened and she shut her eyes.

"S-stop."

I knew she hated it when I used that word, even though I used it all the time to describe her. I wasn't going to lie after all.

My hand traveled to the back of her neck and I pulled her just a bit closer, our lips were ever so close to touching now.

"Stop what?" I whispered.

Her eyes opened slightly.

"S-stop making me feel weird." She muttered. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Little did she know that my own heart felt like it was about to burst.

Crona's effect on me was something a bit like madness. Sometimes I couldn't control myself and left my actions completely up to my impulses. I tried my hardest to be cool and composed but sometimes I just couldn't hold back. I would become this animal that's hunger never seemed to be fed. I was ashamed of what just being around her had done to me, and yet at the same time, I hoped her effect never faded.

Finally, the space between our lips was filled. The kiss was soft and gentle but it was still breathtaking in it's own way. Once we pulled apart I kissed her once more...and then once more after that.

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

"I love you too."

**A/N: This was a quick one for Valentines day. I hoped you guys liked it. I tried to get Kid's personality the best I could, those of you who read my stuff know I don't usually write in 1st person. **

**Actually it's kind of funny...I sort of wrote this to vent about my own girl, I just changed it up a bit to fit the Soul Eater theme " I know not a lot of people like valentines day, but honestly I don't have a problem with it. Come on guys it's free candy! Reviews are much appreciated.**


	6. Double

**A/N: YOU GUYS YOU GUYS! Okay so most Soul Eater couples I see are SoulxMaka and KidxCrona, then occasionally I'll see BlackStarxPatty. But no one really pairs Liz and Tsubaki up with anyone so I've come to the conclusion that they are a secret lesbian couple all throughout the anime and manga. Also Tsubaki is really into bondage because she's a chain scythe and all and they have kinky sex in empty class rooms at DWMA!...I don't know...this is what my brain does at 2 am...I apologize.**

****_Summary: 'Kid and Crona go on a double date with Maka and Soul.'_

**Double**

"Is this really a good idea?" Soul asked. He lied lazily on his and Maka's bed, watching his girlfriend determine which tie she wanted to wear. They all looked exactly the same to him if you asked.

Maka sighed and said, "I think it could be good. They just started dating and I think it would be good for them to go out with another couple. You know, to see how couples act like."

"Yeah...but why does it have to be us?"

Maka scowled at him. "Because we are their closest friends. They both were pretty sheltered and neither had both parents. They may not know how to function as a healthy couple."

"So it's like...we're giving them pointers?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Ew."

"Not like that you pervert!" She yelled as she flung the closest object she could find at his head. Luck for Soul, it happened to be just one of Maka's shirt.

Soul pulled shirt off his face and sighed. He stood up from the bed and walked over to where Maka stood. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his head in on her shoulder and watched her tighten her tie in the mirror.

She noticed the look of lust in his crimson eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

"No Soul."

He let out a annoyed growl and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He began to leave light kissed along the exposed skin which made her shudder.

"Soul we only have like 5 minutes until we have to meet them."

"They can wait." He said in between kisses, which soon turned to wet licking and sucking.

"If were not there by 8 Kid is go-going t-to...Uhhnnn" She let a soft moan escape her lips.

Soul's skilled fingers began to find their way up Maka's mini skirt.

"I-I'm serious he'll be mad."

"He'll understand."

"What do you- Ahhh! S-Soul!"

* * *

><p>"K-Kid we r-really have to get ready." The sword meister stuttered.<p>

The reaper had his arms firmly wrapped around her to keep her from getting out of bed. He mummbled something inaudible in his sleepy voice and hid his face in her bare back.

"Wh-what?" She had no clue what he had said to her.

"Plenty of time...You're so warm...Don't go." He mumbled.

Crona sighed. She didn't want to get up either to be honest, but then she noticed the clock.

"Kid, it's 7:55. We m-may not be there by 8."

Golden eyes shot open.

In a black and white flash he was out of bed and rummaging through his closet, searching frantically for acceptable attire.

"If you and I can get dressed in the following 30 seconds and if I use bezzlebub to fly us across town we will still have the chance to get there at exactly 8 O'Clock.

Crona nodded and quickly got up from bed. She suddenly blushed heavily when she noticed that the dress she had worn last night was thrown crudely over a chair, buttons ripped off and stained with last night's...'activities'.

"Uh Kid...I don't have any clean clothes."

The reaper was buttoning up his dress shirt when he hear Crona's comment. He blushed too and scratched his head.

"Uhm..." How inconvenient. He knew he shouldn't have ripped the dress open in such a barbaric manor. He couldn't help being impatient with the buttons!

7:57, they was going to be late.

* * *

><p>"Soul you jerk you made us late!" Maka yelled, whacking him with one of her books.<p>

"OW! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Calm your tits! You're going to make me crash." He grumbled. "We'll be there any second just stop hitting me."

Maka muttered something that included "idiot" and "pervert". Soul couldn't make out exactly what it was.

The scythe sped up on his motorcycle and Maka clutched tighter around his stomach. The whole city flew by them and the cold wind made her shiver. The scythe grinned when he felt her body tremble. She was so cute, even when she was trying to be mad.

Soon enough they pulled up at the restaurant they were meant to meet Kid and Crona at.

Maka noticed Kid in one of the diner's windows, already sitting in a booth. He looked happy, eyes shut and laughing at something. Next to him, in the isle seat was Crona. Her face was flushed a bright red and she was fidgeting with her hands nervously...and she was smileing. It was just a shy smile but she definatly looked happy. Maka loved Crona's smile and was amazed at how much she was seeing more of it recently.

The meister couldn't help but smile as well.

She didn't notice Soul was watching too until he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"They're pretty cute together huh?" He asked.

"Yeah...if he hurts her I'm going to snap his neck."

"Mhmm." He kissed her forehead and then the two walked inside.

Inside of the diner, Kid and Crona sat side by side in the booth by the window. Their backs were to the entrance, where Maka and Soul stood.

They made it over to the table where Maka noticed something unusual.

Crona was wearing Kid's jacket.

And only Kid's jacket.

The jacket's sleeves were long and hid Crona's hands and it seemed to cover Crona's backside...barely. It was like a very _very_ short dress on her.

She kept trying to pull the jacket down farther to cover her knees but to no avail.

Kid had a smug smile on his face as he watched her.

"Kid." Maka finally said, fists clenched. "Why is Crona half naked?"

The sword meister's face flushed to an even brighter red and she hid her face in the jacket's sleeves that covered her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr-"

"Because that is what she wanted to wear today." Kid said, cupping a hand over Crona's mouth.

Maka raised an eyebrow at this answer but reluctantly went to sit down. Soul gave the reaper a thumbs up and sat down on the opposite side of him, next to his girlfriend.

The scythe meister just glared at Kid for a few moments before Soul felt the urge to break the tension.

"So...how was your morning?" He asked ever so awkwardly.

Kid smiled wider. "Delightful. Except for the fact that we were almost late to arrive. Which reminds me, why were you two so late?"

Soul laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Me and Maka had some business to take care of before we left."

Kid nodded, understanding completely what Soul meant. Crona however, was very curious of what this "business" they had was.

"What business? Did Shinigami-sama need Soul for a meeting?"

"Uhh no it wasn't that kind of business Crona." Maka said, silently hoping her clueless friend would drop the matter.

"Was your water shut off again?"

"N-no."

"Did Blair get flees?"

"Me and Maka were having sex, that's why we were late." Soul blurted out.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul held his cranium in his hands and groaned, face down on the table.

Maka put her encyclopedia back into her purse and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry about that." She said in a very calm voice.

Kid had to keep his hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter. Crona just looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I-it's okay. I shouldn't have pestered." Crona said in an almost whisper.

Maka lightly patted Soul's head, feeling a bit guilty for hitting him so hard. Even if his inappropriate comment was way out of line.

He opened one crimson eye and looked at her, a silent apology.

She nodded to him and then turned to the other couple.

"How long have you two been going out now again?"

Kid's eyes seemed to brighten up at this question.

"3 months 2 weeks and 4 days." He said proudly.

Maka's eyes widened. "3 _months_? You only told us a week ago."

Crona then came into the conversation.

"I-I was a-afraid of people being mad at me when th-they found out."

Maka's expression softened and she spoke a bit softer to her easily frightened friend.

"Why would anyone be mad at you Crona?"

"Because they would find out that I-I wasn't good enough for Kid." Her eyes looks down at her lap and she fiddled with the sleeves of Kid's jacket.

Maka was about to comfort her but Kid beat her to it.

"Crona darling, you are more then enough. I couldn't ask for anyone better. I love you, okay? Only you." As he said this he kissed her nose and then her forehead. She let a smile cross her lips and leaned her head on the reaper's shoulder.

"Th-thank you Kid." She whispered.

Maka couldn't help but smile at the display before her. Crona picked a good guy.

"Have you two done it yet?"

And of course, Soul had to ruin the moment.

Crona just buried her face into Kid's shoulder, not able to deal with a question like that.

"Yes. We have had engaged in intimacy." He seemed to say it with no problem.

"No way! It took me like half a year to get into Maka's pants!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

This time Maka felt absolutely no remorse for hitting Soul.

"When did you two have your first kiss?" She asked, trying to make the subject a tad less personal.

Crona's eyes opened and she looked at Kid. She always enjoyed hearing Kid talk about her. She wasn't sure if that was being conceited or not, but she liked it all the same.

"14 days after I asked her to be my girlfriend. I was walking Crona to her cell and It was snowing. She was shivering like mad. We were still about 15 minutes away from the academy and I felt that I needed to warm her up to prevent her from freezing. So I kissed her."

"It did make me feel really warm, but I cried for a really long time after that...I don't know why though." Crona said. "Wh-when did you and Soul first kiss?"

Maka blushed a bit at the memory.

"It must had been years ago. Me and Soul were argueing over something...I don't remember what."

"It was dinner." Soul butted in. "It was April 14th and both of us were fighting over whose turn is was to make dinner." He looked over at his meister for a second.

"I'm still positive that it was _your_ turn. Anyway I kept telling her it was her turn but she wouldn't listen and kept calling me a lazy dumbass and I told her to shut up. She said no. So I shut her up myself." He grinned showing his sharp teeth.

"She finally got quiet after that."

Maka blushed and stared at her scythe.

"I can't believe you remember all of that."

Soul scoffed. "Well duh. It was kind of a major day for me."

She couldn't help feeling really happy inside after he said that. The meister leaned over and pecked Soul's cheek.

He grinned and placed a hand over his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Heh..."

The rest of the conversations the group had over breakfast were fairly causal. Kid asked how apartment hunting was going for Maka and Soul (they were looking for something bigger), and Maka asked how Crona was adjusting to living with Kid.

"At first she wouldn't even turn a light on without asking for my permission, but I think she's gotten used to it by now. Don't you think Crona?"

The pinkette nodded to the reaper.

"I-I like living with Kid-kun. I get to eat three times a day and I don't even have to kill anything!"

The table erupted in laughter.

"What? Did I say something weird? Why are you laughing."

Kid put an arm around Crona's waist and kissed her hair.

"You're just too cute for your own good." He chuckled.

Crona smiled a bit, and then, she laughed too.

It was indeed rare to see Crona laughing. It was uncommon for her to get comfortable enough to laugh out loud around other people. She was definatly doing better since Kid. It brought warmth to Maka's heart knowing that the broken girl she met in the sand was finally happy.

When the double date had ended the two pairs said their goodbyes and began to leave the diner, not before Maka and Kid fought over the check of course.

But before the half witch and the shinigami got out the door Maka called:

"Kid! I have to talk to you for a second."

Kid sighed and waltzed away from his girlfriend over to where Maka stood. He was expecting this "talk". It was the talk that usually a boyfriend had with an overprotective father with a shot gun. In this case however, the overprotective father was a little blonde girl in a miniskirt.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you."

That was unexpected.

"What?" Kid asked, confused.

"She's been really happy since you and her got together. I never thought I would see her this happy. So...uh...thank you."

Kid was still in disbelief that Crona's very protective friend was thanking him, but he went along with it.

"You're welcome I suppose."

"Also, Crona is my best friend. So if you make her cry I will not hesitate to shove your face in a meat grinder."

That was the talk Kid was expecting.

"Not to worry. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt someone so precious to me." He took a moment to gaze at his love from across the room. "Besides, I love her too remember? I would never risk to mess something like this up. She's too special for that."

"You bet she is." Maka pointed a threatening finger and him and glared.

After that the two couples went their separate ways.

When Soul could no longer see the other two he wrapped his arm around Maka and pulled her close.

"Awww! You went easy on him."

"Shut up."

"You didn't even give him one Maka chop."

She smirked. "Yeah, but you got two."

Soul grimaced at the memory and rubbed his head. "Thanks for reminding me." He groaned.

Maka giggled and kissed where she had hit.

"Well you deserved it...dumbass."

"Yeah yeah you love me."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"What did Maka want to talk to you about?" Crona asked.<p>

"Oh nothing in particular. When we get home, how would you like some pasta?"

"B-but it's breakfast time. Pasta is for dinner." Although pasta was her favorite dish, she was a bit afraid to screw up Kid's daily schedule. She didn't want him having an OCD attack.

Kid grinned. "It's okay, I don't mind."

Crona looked at him for a second before flashing that lovely smile of hers.

"You're doing better." She said.

Kid kissed her on the lips and held her close.

"That makes two of us."

**A/N: Hey guys I want your opinion for the next chapter. I have two stories that I've already started but I don't know which I should use for the next chapter. The first is another cute Kid and Crona fic that features Ragranok (he needs some lovin'. I feel like I've been neglecting him.) The second is a more serious fic similar to 'To Hate those Who Love' and 'In Case you Forget'. Actually that fic is and alcohol awareness story. It probably will be longer then the first one but it wont be as fluffy. What do you think?**

**Also I'll be offline for a few days because I'm moving to another rental. Once I get internet I'll work on those two other stories I promise!**

**And I'm sorry for those who read my other stuff. I've been putting off Shiver for a while and Day of the Dead for a _really_ long while. I'll get down to them EVENTUALLY!**

**Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews. I love you guy! **

**-Unknown**


	7. AA Batteries

_Summery- 'an AU fic. Kid and Soul are struggling with alcoholism. _

_Maka and Crona aren't sure they can handle it much longer. _

_Songfic. Warning-"cursing, violence, homophobia, more cursing'_**  
><strong>

**AA Batteries**

_2AM and he calls me because I'm still awake_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?"_

"I'm really sorry Maka...I messed up really bad...Can you come an pick me up?"

The girl sighed and shook her head. He was getting worse. She knew it was only a matter of time until he got into trouble again.

"I'll be right there." She said softly. She knew he wouldn't remember if she yelled at him now so she saw no point in doing so.

He muttered a pained 'thank you' and another 'sorry' before she hung up the phone. The girl was getting sick of this routine. It seemed to happen every weekend at first, now it was almost every other day. He would always get dangerously drunk and end up in some random location where she would have to pick him up. She began to wonder if she could continue this much longer. Of course he was still her best friend. His playful grin, his crimson eyes, his snowy white hair, his laugh, his voice...even his kiss.

This had been going on for about a year now. If he wasn't better by spring, she wasn't sure if he would be her best friend anymore. She wasn't sure if he would be anything anymore.

_I don't love him_

_Winter just wasn't my season_

_Maka Evans _is what the girl wrote on the check that would pay his bail. She remembered when she would get a certain flutter in her chest whenever she wrote his name with hers. She always felt like an adult when she wrote the name. Things were much different now though. Now she almost glared at the name. _His_ name. The name that hold a long history of alcoholism, bipolar disorder, and schizophrenia. Now when she wrote that name, all she could think of was the disease that came with it. It made her feel sick to her stomach.

The guard went to open the large metal door, where several screw ups and delinquents were waiting behind.

Then there was her boy in the midst of all of them.

When she saw him she became extremely sad. He looked just like them now.

His white hair was messed up, there were rings of exhaustion around his eyes. On his forehead there was one ugly red cut where he had hit his head on the steering wheel. His winter coat was gone so he just wore his T-shirt that was stained with God knows what.

When he saw her outside the bars he tried to stand up, which only showed how intoxicated he really was. He lost his balance and grabbed onto the wall beside him. She saw his stomach jerk and he suppressed a gag.

She was ashamed that this boy was the one she was married to.

Walking out of the police station, she had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she tried to support his weight the best she could by placing her arm around his side. He couldn't even walk without her help now. There were people entering the station that stared at the couple, silently judging. They didn't see the two best friends or a wife saving her husband from a bad night. What they saw was a bum of a spouse that was too drunk to walk and a wife that was too much of a wuss to leave him.

For a moment, she saw them as that couple too.

_We walk through the doors_

_So accusing, their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize_

_Hypocrites_

_You're all here for the very same reason_

The boy lied on their couch, blankets thrown on to keep him from freezing. They couldn't afford heat on most days anymore.

"I'm really sorry." He mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"I know." She said.

"This was my last time I swear."

She didn't say anything to that, just inwardly cringed. She hated it when he lied. It was so out of his character. So she just nodded and held her tongue.

_Breathe_

_Just breath_

* * *

><p>A small cupcake was placed on the large dinning table. It's frosting was a light pink and sticking out at the top was a black and white striped candle. Chocolate sprinkles decorated the treat and it's tiny flame burned at the tip of the candle.<p>

A tired grin came across his lips as he admired the tiny gift.

"Happy birthday Kid." Said a timid voice behind him.

_May he turn 21 at the base of Fort Bliss_

_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist_

The boy with the striped hair just chuckled and took another swig of the liquor he had in his hand. He slouched down further in the chair he sat in . He didn't used to have these awful table manners. But then again, he didn't used to drink either.

"What a stupid day." He muttered to himself. "It's the same as yesterday and tomorrow. Nothing is going to change."

The pink haired boy that stood behind the chair just made a sad smile. He couldn't held but drop his smile when his lover seemed to inhale the alcohol before him.

The flask was empty once again.

The skinnier boy bent his head down and stared at his feet, his bangs covering his eyes now.

_"It's just because he's stressed about his birthday."_ He told himself. He knew once Kid had gotten up from his chair he would be looking for anything to numb his nervous system.

"W-why don't you have some water?" The pinkette said, almost scared of what the raven haired one may think of his suggestion. He was scared a lot now. Why did he feel so scared when he was around Kid? Wasn't he supposed to love him?

He didn't even respond. He just went to raiding their cabinets for any drink that he could find.

"Crona? Could you grab me my flask? I left it on the table."

The boy nodded somberly and picked up the tin before blowing out the candle.

_"Maybe next year."_ He thought.

But he knew all to well that nothing was going to change.

Crona knew that Kid couldn't help it sometimes. Sometimes he would get so stressed that he couldn't restrain himself from drinking himself into a coma. At lease...that's what Crona told himself. Maybe their relationship was putting too much stress on Kid. Maybe it was his own fault that Kid was drinking so much. Well it wasn't _that_ much. He just liked liquor...a lot.

_He hasn't been sober since, maybe, October o__f last year_

Their relationship didn't start like this. It wasn't nearly this broken at first.

Funny how they met. It was in a group therapy session for young adults that suffered from severe anxiety. It didn't take much for the pink haired boy to catch his attention. Whether it was from his deep night sky eyes or the cute way he stuttered when he talked.

Perhaps it was his story.

The skinny boy's story was indeed tragic. He didn't speak of it until the first month of the therapy had passed. Crona had suffered years of childhood abuse up until he was 16 years old (he was 19 now). He spoke of his mother very rarely, but when he did, you could see the horror in his eyes. His whole body would twitch and tense up and he would tear up. It was as if he expected his dreadful mother to walk through the doors and take him back home.

And what a terrible excuse for a home that was. He told the group of how he developed a fear of snakes because his mother kept dozens in one of the house's rooms. She threaten to feed the child to her pets if he disobeyed.

Yes, Kid was both intrigued and terrified by the stories that the boy told of his childhood. He felt a certain anger boil up inside of him. No, it wasn't anger, it was hatred. Hatred for what monster of a mother destroyed the life of this poor soul. He wanted to slay such a beast, make it suffer the same pain that it's child suffered, but most of all, he wanted to save the boy with the pink hair.

He wanted to protect him and make him smile and feel safe. Kid wanted to give him the love that he never had felt before.

The raven haired boy couldn't help falling in love with him, and the pinkette could help loving him back.

But of course there was a problem. There was always a problem. Kid was not homosexual, he couldn't be. How could he with such a religious father who openly expresses how much he despises the gays in front him all the time? How could he disappoint his father by stooping so low to commit such an awful sin? He would never do that to his father. His father loves him and protects him with his life. Especially since the boy's mother left them a few years before.

If his father learned that Kid had fallen in love with another male, he would most certainly disown him. Then his father would be completely alone. Loneliness is a horrible thing. It could quite possibly be fatal.

_Here in town, you can tell he's been down for awhile_

But then of course Kid could not get the scrawny boy off his mind for weeks. He dreamed about him. He dreamed of holding him and touching him and loving him. The dreams were never sexual however. They were more...sensual. He dreamed of the mysterious boy every night for another month before he finally asked for his contact information after a group session.

_But, my god, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_

And thus, the two began their relationship.

2 years had passed and they were now living together. Secretly of course. Their love was spoken in a hushed whisper. They never went out on dates or held hands outside of the house. They would even try their best to avoid eye contact.

Crona never understood why Kid had such strange rules. Crona saw other couples holding hands in public, some even kissed! When he had asked Kid why they didn't do stuff like that, he frowned and replied with.

"We are not like them, Crona. We are different."

Crona didn't know what he meant by that. Sure he knew that the two were a bit abnormal, but what did that have to do with them being affectionate in public. It made Crona sad to think that maybe Kid didn't want to be seen with him

It made him even sadder when Kid had confirmed this theory while he was drunk.

"No one can know Crona. They hate people like us."

_Wanna hold him_

_Maybe I'll just sing about it_

Crona didn't remember when the drinking started, all he knew was that it never seemed to stop. Sometimes Kid would get really upset and cry and Crona would have to hold him until he fell asleep. Sometimes Kid got really angry and would yell and punch walls. That was when Crona became really afraid of him. Sometimes he left the house and sat outside until he thought Kid had fallen asleep. He knew Kid would never hurt him...but then again he was beginning to feel like Kid wasn't the same person anymore.

That scared him.

That _really_ scared him.

* * *

><p>"Soul, why don't you play the piano anymore?" Maka asked him the next morning. She said it softly, careful not to give him a headache. He was quite prone to those.<p>

He used to play it all the time whenever he got upset or overwhelmed. Maka always liked it when he played, even if the song was full of despair or hatred or fear. She liked that he used it to express his emotions, even though she preferred he talk to her about it. After all she was his best friend, his wife.

Soul always had trouble with talking about what he felt. It was "uncool". Maka could understand that, not many people like him liked to share what was on their mind. But at least she could have an idea of what he was feeling through the notes on the piano. Through the piano he would speak to her, tell her if he was worried or angry. She would understand him when he spoke through the instrument and she would understand how to fix what was wrong. It was like Soul spoke an entirely different language and the piano was his translator.

But now the piano was gathering dust. The keys hadn't been touched for months. Maka's gateway into her husbands mind was shut and locked tightly with a key. She didn't know how to get back in. She didn't know if he was dying on the inside or on the verge of a break down. She didn't know if he was depressed or anxious or paranoid or hurting. She didn't know if he loved her.

She just didn't know.

When he had finally responded to her question he sighed and moved his tired eyes away from her gaze.

"I don't want to."

"You never wanted to, but you would still play."

He pulled the pillow over his head and curled up on the couch.

"Because it's stupid." He muttered. "Because it makes me feel stupid."

The girl was now curious as to why the piano would make him feel that way.

"Why?"

"Because adults don't play pianos. They learn when their kids and they'll play at a school talent show or whatever but don't play pianos when their adults."

That stirred a certain anger inside of the girl. He was trying to be an adult of all things. _ An adult_! **Adults** don't get arrested for driving drunk. **Adults **don't drink until they throw up their organs. **Adults** don't black out from consuming so much alcohol and then wake up on the other side of town. **Adults** don't act like that at all.

"Maybe if you want to be an adult you should stop being such a dumbass." She didn't bother whispering it to him. She almost yelled it.

He glared at her and sat up from the couch, fists clenched.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're drinking! That's all you ever do! You don't come home until 2am in the morning and then you sleep all day because of your hangover. You won't ever talk to me unless it's on your one phone call when you're in jail. You are just messing everything up and I won't tolerate it much longer!" She was yelling now.

"What is that supposed to mean? You won't tolerate me? You have to, I'm your HUSBAND! We have vows, Maka. You said 'I do', you said it!" He was getting angry too now.

"Just because I made a promise to stay with you doesn't mean you get to take advantage of it like this. You're making me hate you!" They were standing up now, both in each other's face.

"Yeah? I think I'm starting to hate you too." He hissed.

Maka knew that she was the one that had said it first but she couldn't help but feel horribly betrayed when he said it back.

"What's your problem today anyway? First you don't talk to me at all and now you wont stop screaming at me. What the fuck Maka? I'm supposed to be the bipolar one."

When he mentioned that bit she couldn't help but feeling guilty.

_'in sickness and in health_'

Alcoholism was a sickness.

"I'm scared Soul." She said finally. Her voice was dramatically quieter then it was before. She was backing down, something she never did.

She expected him to back down too. She thought he would see the hurt in her eyes and hold her until she felt safe again, but he didn't.

"Then go cry to your papa, not me."

That last remark made her feel like someone had stabbed her through the chest. Maka's hands began to tremble as she held them in firm fists. She stared at the carpet, her bangs fell over her eyes but that didn't hide the tears. Sparkling drops of tears fell from her face and hit the floor, disappearing into the carpet.

She didn't dare look at him as she spoke the next few words.

"Get out."

Soul was taken aback by this command.

"What?"

"Get OUT!" She screamed.

Soul shot her once last glare, even though he knew she wasn't looking at him, and left the apartment.

Only when the door slammed shut did she fall to her knees, and only when she could no longer hear his footsteps did she allow herself to weep.

If she could take back every word she would.

He would do the same.

_Because you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<em>_  
><em>

Now she sat curled up in the shower hugging her knees. The hot water stung her skin but she didn't care. As long as it hid her tears, she didn't care. She tried to pretend that it was the past and that the only thing she really had to worry about was remembering who's turn it was to make dinner. Things were easier back then. She didn't know how simple her once life was until she grew up and everything became strange. Everything seemed to be better in the past and everything was terrible in the present. She would give anything to go back to when things were simple.

_No one can find the rewind button, girl_  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands<em>

But of course, that time was over. Now she was an adult, she shouldn't dwell on things from the past. It wasn't smart.

Maka shut her eyes tightly and a few more salty tears leaked from her eyes. She sobbed and buried her face in her hands. Why couldn't she stop crying? She felt so stupid. She felt like a child. This wasn't fair. Where was Soul? She wanted him back. This wasn't fair at all.

_And breathe... just breathe_

_Breathe, just breathe_

* * *

><p>Crona heard the first crash when he grasped the door handle. He had just gone out to get groceries and made the mistake of leaving Kid home alone while he was drunk. He heard yelling and more crashes. Immediately Crona dropped the grocery bags and threw the huge double doors open.<p>

"Kid!" He called out into the house. There was no response but the sound of glass shattering once again. More cursing.

The sound came from couple's room so Crona dashed up the stairs. When he made it to the door he spent no time in hesitating to swing it open. When he did the sight he found was...alarming.

The the covers on the two boy's bed had been throw off, the two mirrors they had were both broken (it look as if some of the shards were stained with blood), there were dents in the wall where Kid had supposedly punched, the clock they owned was thrown from the wall and was reduced to pieces of wood and glass, the pillow's had been torn open an the stuffing was all over the floor.

Something had caused Kid to have a break down.

Another shatter came from the master bath and Crona quickly weeved through the pieces of mirror and opened the door to the bathroom.

Kid was just pulling his fist from the mirror, his knuckles were red with blood.

"Fuck!" He hissed as the cuts began to sting. He didn't notice Crona was even home until he had grabbed a hold of Kid's shoulder's in an attempt to stop him from punching something else.

"Let go!" He shouted.

"Kid! What happened? What's wrong? Let me see your hands."

The raven haired boy didn't answer, he just pushed the smaller one off him and stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Kid!" The pinkette called after him.

"Don't touch me! It's your fault I'm like this!"

Crona stopped and furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"You RUINED me! I was fine until I met you. Now look!" He held out his bloodied hands. "Look what you did!"

The boy was shocked. He was horrified that he did something to cause Kid to hurt himself, but he didn't know exactly what it was he did.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You tainted me! I was such a good child but now...You made me a FAGGOT!" He screamed. "Father wont ever accept me now, my only family is going to get torn apart because of YOU! You're evil...a _monster_."

Crona could feel the tears streaming down his face. A monster? No. This wasn't Kid talking. Kid was never this cruel.

"Y-you don't mean that." He choked out. "You're just drunk and confused."

"I mean every word. I swear on God's name that you ruined my life."

"No no, you're lying! You don't mean it you don't hate me. S-stop saying that." He was sobbing now. "It's okay K-K-Kid. You're tired, y-yeah? Just calm down, we can go to sleep now. I-I can sleep on the couch if you want."

Not one of Crona's words seemed to process into Kid's head. Even though Crona was exactly right, Kid didn't mean a word he said. He was just too drunk to think straight.

"Fucking faggot, you think you can still stay in MY house? GET OUT!"

"It's our house!" The skinny boy pleaded. "We both live here remember? You asked me to move in with you. Can you hear what I'm saying? YOU brought me here. You love me Kid! You love-"

Neither knew entirely what had happened between the moment Kid's bloodied fist collided with Crona's jaw and the moment when Crona's body hit the floor.

Time seemed to stop.

Silence screamed through the house.

Kid could feel him self becoming sober as he realized what he had done.

Slowly, Crona lifted his face from the ground and brought a hand to his cheek. His head turned to face Kid.

The dark eyes stared up at him. It was like he wasn't looking at Kid at all but at his own mother. Kid had become the beast he swore to destroy. His eyes widened and he took a cautious step closer to the body on the floor. When he approached, Crona flinched and moved a bit back.

_"Oh god'"_ He thought. _"I've broken him"_

"Crona, I'm-"

Before he could finish the boy got up from the floor and quickly walked out of the damaged room, shutting the door.

"Crona wait!"

He following him out of the room only to find him at the bottom of the steps, running to the entrance.

"Crona I'm sorry! Wait!"

He didn't look back as he fled from the house and the large doors slammed behind him.

Crona was gone.

* * *

><p><em>There's a light at the end of each tunnel<em>

_You shout_

_Because you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

The phone was ringing. It was Soul, she knew it was.

He must have been arrested again, she certainly knew he wasn't calling to apologise.

Maka was lying in bed, the clock read 2AM. She was watching the phone.

**-Riiiiing-**

The last time picked him up from jail was the last time. She wasn't going to tolerate this anymore. She was done.

**-Riiiiing-**

No. She wasn't going to pick it up. She had had enough.

**-Riiiiing-**

She reached for the phone, but stopped herself, just as her fingers brushed the 'talk' button.

"I'm really sorry Soul..." She whispered. Her hand dropped and she pulled the covers over her head.

**-Riiiiing-**

She shut her eyes tight.

The answering machine clicked on.

**"Maka..."**

She was right, it was him. He sounded truly miserable.

**"I just got out of my first AA meeting. Can you come and pick me up? I don't want to walk all the way back, my feet are killing me."**

Wait...what?

* * *

><p>The awful liquid swirled in a spiral before disappearing down the drain. He turned on the focet again to wash out the last of it.<p>

Just a few more bottles to go an it will all be gone.

He picked up the neck bottle of wine and emptied it into the sink, turning on the focet once more, and watching it be washed down and vanishing forever.

Kid was sitting on his kitched sink, he took a swig of the glass of water he had and then continued with the last few bottles.

He wasn't going to mess up anymore. He was done with the vile stuff. It was what ruined his life, not Crona.

When all of the alcohol was gone he picked up a piece of paper he had set out on the table. He grabbed a blue pen and quickly scribbled the words he wanted onto the sheet. He didn't bother with good handwriting. He didn't want to dwell much on the note anyway.

Kid sealed the note into an envelope, stamped it, wrote the address, and walked outside to the mailbox.

Taking in a deep breath, he dropped it into the bin.

_Dear Father,_

_I'm gay_

_Sincerely__, your son_

* * *

><p>Soul's fingers flew across the keys of the piano as he played for Maka. The song started out slow, quiet, sorrowful, and even a bit morbid. At first he was barely pressing down on the keys, it was so gentle at first, but as the song began to develop it picked up to a slightly faster tempo. It was still quiet but you could tell it was gaining some identity to it. It had a bit of a melancholy feel to it. The way the piano cried out the notes made it sound as if the piano itself was weeping.<p>

_2AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it on paper it's no longer inside of me_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

Then the song began to crescendo into something much bolder. Soul played the keys louder and it really began to pick up speed. He played the chorus much louder then before, it no longer sounded lonesome, it sounded wrathful. The same tune was played but in a much more aggressive manor. He pounded on the keys and bowed his head.

Soul was drowning in the music, loosing himself completely in it. The keys screamed under his fingers like pigs waiting to be slaughtered. He inhaled sharply as the song continued through it's rant. Then, it began to slow once more. It was gentle again, frightened almost. Like it was afraid of what notes it had screeched out just moments before. It backed down to something more lonesome once again.

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of a crowd_

_Because these notes are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know you'll use them_

_However you want to_

The chorus was played one last time, so quiet you could barely make it out.

And as soon as it began, it had ended.

"Soul, do you mean it?" Maka said. She had been standing in the doorway.

Taking in another deep breath, the snowy haired boy nodded.

"Every word."

She came down and sat next to him on the bench. She pulled him close and kissed him twice.

"Thank you. I forgive you." She said.

Soul grinned and held her close. He wasn't going to mess up anymore. He was done with the liquid that almost ruined his life. Almost.

He hugged her tighter and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too dumbass."

* * *

><p><em>But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable<em>

_And life's like an hour glass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand_

_And breath_

_Just breath_

* * *

><p><strong>Epiloge<strong>

"I've been sober for half a year now. I know that doesn't seem like much to most of you...but for me it's like a lifetime. Every day drags on so slowly. Every day is the same. I'm doing better with out the drinking, that's for sure...but I'm doing worse with out him. While being sober for 6 months is certainly something to be proud of...it also means it's been 6 months since I chased away the one person that ever loved me, the one person I ever loved. Not a day goes by that I don't think of the horrible mistake I've done. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what happened that day. I don't think I deserve to be forgiven. But of course, I must keep moving forward, and maybe one day I'll be okay."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and understanding to what Kid had said. Many of them could empathize with him for may of them had made the same mistake.

Kid folded his hands together and looked at his lap. God he missed him so much.

After the AA meeting, one of the members caught up with Kid and gave his condolences. The other boy looked about his age, maybe a year or two older. He had snowy white hair and ruby red eyes. Kid had heard him talk about his own battle with the poison and about one indecent that almost ended the same way Kid and Crona did. He was happy that it hadn't.

On his way home, Kid thought of Crona. He though of where they would be if the night had never happened and Crona was still with him. That wasn't the case though. Even if it could just be for one night, he would give anything to hold Crona close once more.

As he approached the house he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a person standing at his entrance.

"Hello?" He called.

The figure turned around to face him.

Kid's heart suddenly was beating so fast he feared it might explode.

The figure smiled shyly at him, the cold autumn air causing his pink locks to flow in the wind.

His once sad night sky eyes showed a certain glow to them.

"Welcome home, Kid."

**A/N: This was the serious chapter I promised. Oh god guys I worked so hard on this so please review. The song that it's based on is Breath (2AM) by Anna Nalick. It's not really my usual type of music but its really beautiful. Also the song that Soul played on the piano is Smells like Teen Spirit, a cover by Scala and Kolancy brothers. It's also mind blowingly beautiful. Next is the fluff chapter I'm working on. I hope you guys liked this. **

**I want to say that if you have any requests for a oneshot in this fic I will be more then happy to write it.**

**Thanks guys for all of the awesome reviews. I love you to death 3**

**-Unknown**


	8. Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers'**

****_Summary-' Kid and Crona are getting closer in their relationship. Ragnarok decided to speak his opinion of that. Warnings include: Sexual themes, cursing. KidxMale!Crona'_

It was in late September in the city of death. The weather was still warm from the summer but every few moments a cold breeze of autumn would blow through the air and send a chill up your spine. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful, very few were out in the open. The inhabitants of the city were most likely at home, not quite ready to deal with the slightly colder weather. The laughing sun was descending slowly behind the towers of DWMA. The sky was painted in a gorgeous sunset that made the evening all the more lovely.

The swordsman gazed up at the sky, his night blue eyes wide with admiration. Although he preferred the night or stormy weather, sunsets were something that he had grown to enjoy since his arrival at the city. The colors were so deep and passionate…almost romantic. He blushed at the thought and grabbed his right arm with his left hand, a nervous habit.

"Crona." Said a familiar voice.

The swordsman's shoulders tensed up and he ducked his head down as if actually expecting a strike to the head. A normal reflex he had when his name was called. When reality had come back to him and he remembered he was in no danger, his body slowly relaxed and his head peeked up to look at the one who had called him.

The reaper chuckled and walked over to where his swordsman stood. The two had been dating for about a month now.

"You spaced out for a moment there." he said. Kid then looked a bit concerned, afraid that the boy might be uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Crona nodded quickly and shuffled over closer to where Kid stood.

"Y-yes I-I'm fine. It's just…" He looked back up at the sky and made a content smile. "It's very pretty."

Kid looked at him for a moment and then smiled too.

"Yes, the sunsets are lovely here." He said before wrapping his arms around Crona's waist, pulling him just a bit closer.

"But you really must see it rise one day. The sky is all the more beautiful at daybreak." He laid a kiss on the shy boy's temple.

"You must watch the sun rise with me some time." He mused.

Crona blushed a bright pink and buried his face in Kid's chest.

"I would like that." He muttered.

The pair wondered around the city aimlessly. It didn't matter what they were doing, Crona only wanted to spend as much time with Kid as possible. He always felt really happy when he was with Kid. They were strolling through a small park when Kid suddenly stopped and rushed over to a patch of milkweed.

"Crona come look!" He called.

Curious to what all the fuss was about, the half witch traveled over to where the reaper was kneeling.

At first he didn't see anything interesting about the patch of grass, but then Kid pointed to a small red dot that sat on one of the blades.

He squinted his eyes and then got down on his knees like Kid. Taking a closer look, he saw that the small red dot was a tiny bug, a beetle to be exact.

"Coccinellidae." Kid muttered.

"Wh-what?" The swordsman wasn't familiar with the word.

"A ladybug." He clarified. "See the spots? Oh so wonderfully symmetrical! I almost want to take her home."

Crona didn't usually like bugs all that much, but this one was actually...nice looking. It had polkadots like the ones on one of Maka's dresses. It was cute in a way. Not like the scary spiders and centipedes that made the boy feel squeamish and nauseous.

"Y-yeah, she's nice." Crona said.

"Want to hold her?"

The shy boy gave Kid a horrified look.

"B-but it's a bug! Won't it bite me or sting me?"

"No, they're usually quite harmless." He said. "Here,"

He brought his index finger to the blade of grass that the beetle was perched on. The ladybug moved over to Kid's finger, it seemed to smell him like how dogs did, then it crawled onto the it. Kid lifted his finger to get a closer look at the colorful insect himself. He smiled and then brought his finger to Crona.

"Go on, she wont hurt you."

Crona hesitantly raised his out finger to lightly touch Kid's. The beetle crawled from one finger to the next and Crona gasped at how it lightly tickled. He looked at the creature a bit closer, noticing how it had 8 spots, 4 on each side. He chuckled, no wonder Kid had taken a liking to it. It was very symmetrically designed anyway.

The beetles moved around a bit on the tip of Crona's finger. Then suddenly it's shell was replaced by a set of wings, causing the blue eyes to widen in surprise. It then quickly flew from Crona's finger making a light 'Bzzzzz' noise.

Crona's eyes were the size of saucers. It can fly! But it looked so heavy with that big shell and the wings seemed to come out of no where. What a strange little bug.

"What was it called again?" Crona asked, still in shock.

"A ladybug."

The swordsman could feel the corners of his lips curl into a little smile. He kept looking where he saw the creature flew off to although he couldn't see it anymore. The little red dot was long gone.

"I liked her." He said.

A very strange bug indeed.

It was beginning to get dark now so the reaper was leading Crona to his cell. They held hands. Kid's hand with the two rings held firmly onto Crona's cold sword trained hand. The dusty boots struggled to keep up with the newly shined dress shoes, fearing if they didn't walk fast enough they would be left behind.

It was incredibly how different they were. From their hands to their feet to their eyes to their hair. Every bit of them seemed to be the exact opposite.

Maka had said something once about opposites.

What was it again?

_'Opposites attract'_

Yes that was it. Who ever thought of that theory? And why was it so accurate? The person who thought of that must've been very smart because it's very true. Crona was _very_ attracted to his opposite.

They were walking down the stairs to the dungeon area when Crona began to think about words like attraction.

_Attraction- A quality or feature of something or someone that evokes interest, liking, or desire._

Desire. That was a word Crona tried not to think about too much. It was like attraction but somehow it wasn't. It felt more...sexual, sinister even.

Did that mean it was bad to feel desire towards something...or someone?

Crona's face was flushed a bright red now. He was starting to feel hot, the bad kind of hot. Why was it that whenever he was with Kid this happened? It was happening all the time recently.

"Crona, are you alright? You look ill."

The swordsman almost tripped when he heard Kid's voice.

"N-no! I-I'm fine!"

Kid had stopped walking now. The cell was only a few feet away. He came a bit closer to his boyfriend and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up. Come on. I'll put you to bed to make sure you don't faint."

Crona nodded quickly and let out a sharp gasp when Kid wrapped his arm around him.

"Don't collapse okay?"

More nodding. He felt that if he tried to speak, all of the words would come out jumbled and wrong. He felt like he was going to melt in Kid's arms.

When they finally reached the door Crona let out a sigh of relief. Except then Kid came into his cell with him and shut the door.

"I just want to make sure you're okay before I go. I hope you don't mind." He said. Kid's voice was calm and his words came out very neatly with just a hint of concern. Even the way he spoke was perfect.

Crona just nodded before crawling into his bed and hiding under the covers. The shinigami chuckled and walked over to the bed, getting down on his knees so he could meet face to face with him.

"Don't hide from me." He said. "If you hide under there then you'll get more hot and your fever will rise."

Crona muttered something very quickly and Kid didn't catch what it was.

"What was that?" Kid asked.

"...If I see you...I'll get ever more hot though." He said from under the blankets.

That one comment made Kid's own cheeks blush a bit red. Oh so he didn't have a fever at all...

Kid's first instinct was to jump Crona right then and there, but he soon caught himself. No, he was a gentlemen, he wouldn't do that. Besides, Crona probably didn't know what exactly he was feeling and isn't sure how to deal with it. He must be scared. Poor thing, Kid thought. Crona couldn't possibly know much about sex. When the time came, he would have to take things slow for the shy boy. He would be gentle and respectful of Crona's boundaries. And he wouldn't fuck him senselessly like how he was imagining in his head right now.

_"Dammit stop thinking nonsense like that!" _ Kid mentally scolded himself. "_He_'s_ right there! Such awful dirty wonderful thoughts...NO! Not wonderful. Stop it!_"

All this went on with a poker face glued onto Kid's face. Crona hadn't heard him say anything for a long moment. He was presently having his own mental argument with himself.

_"He probably thinks I'm repulsive. Maybe he left and I just didn't hear his footsteps. I would leave if I were him. I don't want Kid to leave though. I want Kid to close to me. Why does he make me feel so weird? I hate this! But I kind of like it too...No this is bad! I feel_ sick."

"Crona?" Kid finally said.

Crona pulled the covers down a bit just so Kid could see his face.

The usually very stoic and composed reaper was actually blushing. His eyes darted nervously around the room, the same way Crona's would.

"Um...Do you think...maybe tonight...we could...Um...of course, you don't have to...but...I mean...If you want...we could...try?"

In all honesty, that was the best he could do for saying the words "Do you want to have sex tonight?". He was even more nervous then Crona usually was. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence!

"Wh-what?" Crona asked.

The reaper just sighed. Perhaps actions will speak louder then words.

He leaned down and caught Crona's lips in a passionate kiss. Shocked at first, but soon enough the swordsman's eyes fluttered shut. He always would loose himself in Kid's divine kiss.

The contact only made Crona's burning sensation grow hotter. The desire was becoming greater.

He tangled his fingers in Kid's hair and pulled him closer to the bed.

Kid took that as a: "Sure, I'll have sex with you tonight." and crawled under the covers with Crona, not once separating their lips.

The swordsman felt a bit anxious that Kid was now in his own bed, kissing him in such a eager manor. The whole thing was so intamite and they were in such a private place. Crona was literally letting him into his world. Something he had only done once before with Maka. Kid was erasing his circle...and he was somehow perfectly fine with that.

"Mmmph!" Crona made a surprised noise when he felt Kid's hand began to move down from his waist to his rear. They were creating some sort of friction now. Althought they were both fully clothed Crona felt extremely exposed, but he didn't want it to stop.

The only sound in the room now was the breathing that came from the two and the occasional gasp or whimper.

Kid's hand gradually made it's was to the zipper on the back on Crona's dress. His index and thumb grasped it lightly and once he began to unzip it-

"GET THE **FUCK** AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

Ragnarok shot out of Crona's stomach and pushed Kid out of the bed and onto the floor.

He fell with a loud 'Thud' and groaned at the pain of hitting the concrete.

"What the hell-"

"DAMN PERVERT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF CRONA! HE'S CORRUPT ENOUGH HANGING AROUND WITH FREAKS LIKE YOU! NOW YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO TAKE HIS V-CARD? I DON'T THINK SO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP REAPER BOY! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE OR I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR FRICKIN DICK O-"

"Ragnarok!" Crona finally yelled.

"What! HE'S TRYING TO GET IN YOUR PANTS! That's all they want." He spat at the reaper.

"I assure you I would never take advantage of him! I promise I would never use him for sex." Kid said.

"Ragnarok stop it! Kid wouldn't do that I promise."

"I think maybe I should go." Kid muttered.

Crona looked at him and nodded. He really didn't want Kid to go, but Ragranok would never calm down if he didn't.

"I'm sorry Crona, I'll call you tomorrow." He said before shutting the door.

Crona stared at the door for a long moment.

He has gotten so close to Kid in those few minutes. Closer then he'd ever been to anyone, and just in a few seconds it was all taken away from him. All of the warmth and the passion, gone.

He squeezed his eyes shut and pulling the blanket over his and Ragnarok's head.

"Why did you do that?" He whined. "I really like Kid, I told you that! Why did you make him leave."

The demon sword growled "He's a pervert. He was gonna mess you up even more then you are now."

"No he wasn't."

"Yeah he was! I know he was. He one of _them. _ All they do is mess you up more."

Crona buried his face in his pillow, maybe if he just ignored Ragnarok long enough he would go away.

That didn't work.

"I'm just lookin' out for you that's all. You should thank me! I'm protecting you from all of those losers."

"They're not losers, they're my friends. Why would you help me anyway? And why did you call me your brother?"

"...I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"Shut up!" The blob yelled.

Crona pulled the pillow close to his chest and sighed.

"Why?" He repeated.

Ragnarok let out a exagerated groan. "UUUUGH because were like brothers! Y'know, we grew up together, we've got eachother's backs...literally. We were all each other had back when we lived with that which. It was just us in that dark room. I dunno, I always thought of us as like brothers. I mean, we're not just a sword and meister. We're attacted, and as much as it sucks being stuck to _you_, were still kinda close right? We're more then the average weapon and meister. Me and you are brothers. Get it?"

"Ragnarok..." Crona began. "Were you afraid of Kid coming between us?"

"What? We're connected moron. That's impossible."

"You know what I meant."

Ragnarok became quiet for a while, which was very out of character for him. He rested on top of Crona's head like he always did and stayed silent.

Crona had almost fallen asleep when he finally spoke up.

"You're all I have."

Ragnarok didn't sound like himself when he said that. He sounded very sad, scared even. It made the swordsman's previous anger he felt towards him disappear. He even smiled a bit.

"I'm not going anywhere." Crona said.

That was when the demon sword melted back into his body. Crona wasn't sure if it was because he was too tired to speak anymore, or because he had heard what he needed to hear and now he could sleep soundly tonight. Either way, soon after that Crona dozed off too.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_"Did you sleep well last night?"_ Kid asked from the other line.

Crona held the phone between his cheek and shoulder while he cook breakfast for him and Ragnarok.

"Y-yes, I slept great actually. How about you?"

_"Eh..Not so well. I felt guilty for just leaving you to deal with Ragnarok. Did he give you too much trouble?"_

"No. We worked things out." Crona smiled and peeked at the demon sword who was perched on his shoulder.

"I wanna talk to the reaper." He chirped.

Crona nodded and spoke to the phone.

"Ragnarok would like to talk to you Kid."

Kid froze. _"Oh...um...okay.?"_

A pudgy fist grabbed the phone and leaned back casually, pressing it to his face.

"Hey three stripes."

Kid's eye twitched at the nickname. _"Hello Ragnarok. You wanted to speak with me?"_

"Yeah yeah. I'm just gonna say you have my permission to fuck Crona. I thought about it last night, and I guess it couldn't hurt the guy to have some bedroom action. I mean just don't break him. He's pretty wimpy you know."

_"...Um."_

"Well aren't you gonna say thank you? I'm giving you my blessing to screw my brother. BE HAPPY DAMMIT!"

_"Okay okay! Thank you...Ragnarok."_

"Thank you very much!" Crona grabbed the phone from him and apologized about 20 times to Kid for Ragnarok's very inappropriate comments.

The demon sword chuckled and rested on Crona's head once more.

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers! I'm sorry this one came out a bit late but I have good reasons. First my internet decided to be a jerk and wouldn't let me get on fanfiction for a day or two. After that I was actually stuck in the hospital for 3 days. No worries, I'm fine now. **

**But anyway this fic came out a bit more sexy then cute. Aw well.**

**Next thing I'm working on is a request by Lady Zahara. Basically it's an AU fic about Kid and female Crona being inpatients at a sanatorium. In this case it's the mental institution kind of sanatorium. It's probably gonna be another longer fic like AA batteries with 5,000 something words. I'm really excited to write it, thank you for the excelent request! **

**In the mean time if anyone has any other requests I'll be happy write up something for you.**

**Reviews make me update faster.**

**-Unknown**


	9. Mortal

**A/N: You guys didn't think I forgot about Black Umbrella did ya? Of course not! I may be a bit occupied with Sanctuary but Umbrella is still my baby! **

**This was a dream I had actually. Yes. A fanfiction came to me in a dream. I'll admit this one is a bit strange but that also means it's perfect Soul Eater material. Everything about Soul Eater is strange. PREPARE YOUR FEELS**

**Mortal**

Two pairs of boots shuffled through the powdery snow, their steps almost silent. Flakes fell ever so slowly from the grey skies. Wind whispered secrets of the Jack Frost and his power to steal the colors of autumn and hide it under a bloodless winter snow.

The black trees stood tall and mighty over the two travelers. Their almost haunting aspects made the timid one of the two slightly nervous. Like gods these trees watched over the travelers as they walked through their own personal sanctuary. They judged them and determined if these foreigners were worthy to cross their land. If they were not, then the trees would have no problem erasing them from the forest. The wind was ready to take the humans out at the forest's command. The wind saw the trees as it's elders and would not question a request to kill.

The trees listened to the traveler's hearts beats and they sensed a disturbance among the two. One of the hearts was much weaker then the other. One of these hearts was close to dying.

It was then that then noticed in the weaker's footsteps how disorganized her walking was. The stronger held an arm around her waste and watched her rapidly paling face with concern.

"Just a bit longer Crona, don't give up now." He said.

The girl made a pained whimper but she continued to trudge through.

The trees felt pity for the couple. While they had no sympathy for humans and their destructive ways, this pair was...an exception in the elders' eyes. They spoke to the wind and told it to let these wanderers go in peace.

The swords meister's legs finally gave out but the reaper caught her before she hit the cold ground.

"Okay, okay. We can stop here for a break." He said.

She nodded and he sat down in the snow, pulling her into his arms. He used one arm to support her back and one to hold her hand. Her dark eyes looked so far away. She gave his hand a light squeeze to reassure him that she was still there, for now at least.

Crona's body trembled in the freezing air and he quickly pulled off his jacket and gave it to her as a blanket. She frowned.

"Y-you'll be cold." She whimpered.

"Shinigamis can withstand freezing temperatures like this easily." He said proudly. "And even if we couldn't, you need it more then I do."

Her sad eyes looked at him for a moment before looking down.

"Am I going to die, Kid?"

"What? Of course not! You're going to be just fine Crona, I promise. Now which tree do you want?"

Her eyes brightened a bit. "We're here? This is the enchanted forest? I thought it was deeper in."

A flash of uncertainty showed in his face. "I-I think it is. I mean it has to be, we've been walking for ages." He was exhausted himself, probably not nearly as much as her, but he was ready to collapse.

"Which tree do you want?" He asked again.

What difference did it make? If these weren't the right trees then Crona would die. Even if they were the right ones there is still a slim chance he could save her in time.

"Uhh Um..." She couldn't see much from her position, but by what she could see all of the trees looked the same.

"I don't know. What if I pick the wrong one?"

"There is no wrong one, but there is a greater chance this will work correctly if your soul connects with one of the trees."

She looked confused. "Trees don't have souls."

"Ah! But these ones do. You see this is the living forest. Everything is in this forest is alive and has a soul. The trees, the wind, the snow, all of it. All we need to do it take one of the tree's souls and give it to you." He said.

Crona stared at him, a look of horror in her eyes.

"Isn't that murder?"

"No, of course not."

"But, we're taking away someone's soul. We have to take a life."

"Well...I guess if you put it that way, yes. We must take a soul to save one."

"No!"

Kid was taken aback.

"What do you mean? We have to do this to save you."

He felt her breathing get frantic. "I-I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I-I-I p-promised that I wouldn't hurt _anything._ I want to b-b-be a good girl. I don't want to hurt-"

"I know you don't, just calm down okay? You can't get too stressed out, it's bad for your heart."

"I-I-I-" She sniffed, her body was trembling and she clutched harder to Kid's hand. Her breathing was ragged and uneven.

"Shhh, It's okay." He laid a kiss on her temple. "We're going to be okay. Just relax."

She sobbed and buried her face into Kid's shirt. "I don't want to do that anymore."

"And you won't have to." He said into her hair. "Look, I'm going go and get the soul okay? You are going to stay right here are _stay awake_. Can you do that for me? Don't go to sleep no matter how tired you get. Try not to close your eyes at all if you can. I'm going to get the soul and you're going to get better okay? We can go home and we'll live for a thousand more eternities."

Crona had stopped shaking but tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She moved her face from Kid's tear stained shirt and stared up at him with her big dark eyes. He stared back at her before giving her a tender kiss on the lips. He pulled her closer into a sort of awkward hug, her body was still mostly limp aside from her arms and neck. She returned the embrace the best she could.

He layed her down in the snow as gently as he could, she gave him a confused look.

"Where are you going? Kid don't leave!" Crona began to shake again.

"When I take the soul it's going to get ugly. The trees don't give up one of their own without a fight. You will be safest right here. Remember what I said okay? Don't fall asleep. Keep those beautiful eyes of yours open."

She nodded but didn't let go of his hand. Kid gave her a sad smile and brought her hand to his lips. He gave her knuckle a kiss and brought her hand to his heart. She could feel how healthier and stronger it was then hers. Her heart was slowly getting weaker, every pulse was farther apart.

The idea of Kid leaving her and perhaps never coming back didn't help her weak heart. She winced at the familiar 'flip-flop' feeling in her chest. Her arm felt limp now, and once Kid let it go, it fell.

He gave her a scared look, such fear in his eyes. She opened her mouth to assure him that she was still there.

"It's okay." She said. "Y-you..." She took a deep breathe. "...You have to come back." It was getting more difficult to breath, her chest hurt when she inhaled. She was rapidly getting worse.

"I will." Kid said. "I love you."

* * *

><p>And with that he grabbed his backpack and was off, running to an unknown destination. He activated his "soul vision" and frantically whipped his head around, searching for the tree with a soul closest to Crona's.<p>

The trees had heard the whole conversation between to two lovers and they were not pleased. They waited for the male to get further into the forest before they attacked.

He sprinted, taking random turns and weaving through the follage. Luckily because of his advanced reaper memory he would have no trouble finding his way back. God have mercy if he did after all.

The farther he ran the more sinister the forest looked. The trees almost seemed to be bending over him and getting closer, blocking out the sky and casting shadows.

He was running out of time. He had to find that tree of Crona would surely die. He couldn't handle that. They had already lost everyone else. He couldn't loose her.

_Crona._

He froze.

He felt her soul, but it wasn't hers at all. It was far more healthier and stronger and it belonged to one of the trees.

_Behind you._

He spun around and saw it.

Smaller then the other trees, that was expected. It's branches were more twisted and bent. A few of it's branches looked like that had fallen off, or ripped off, like wings off a butterfly. They left jagged stumps who's splinters looked like spears and thorns were wrapped lazily all around it, like a built in defense system for whatever unlucky animal leaps onto this tree. It was dark, like the others, but there was one very distinct detail that separated this tree from the rest.

Oh the top, the very top far from the ground, there was a single white rose.

Kid understood that the smallness of the tree represented how small Crona thinks of herself, the twisted branches symbolized the twisted and brokenness of Crona's mind. The spear like branches were Ragnarok, Crona's involuntary defense mechanism, and the reason why Crona is afraid to let anyone get too close from fear of hurting them.

But the white rose was perhaps the most important. The rose represented the almost microscopic chance that she could be pulled from the darkness and be reborn as something brand new. Something pure, something innocent.

Something good.

It was a pity that Kid had to destroy this tree, but a representation of Crona was simply nothing compared to the real thing. Kid dropped his backpack to the ground and unzipped it. He pulled out a long golden axe, given to him by his father long ago. Of course the axe was double sided, for symmetry reasons. He lifted the tool over his shoulder with ease, looking for a weak spot in the small tree.

The elders of the forest weren't willing to loose one of their own. They chose this moment to attack

* * *

><p>Crona was getting worse by the second. She was sweating even though the temperature was bellow freezing. Her body would have spasms every few minutes and it made her muscles hurt even more. <em>Everything<em> hurt. She tried to take a deep breath but it caused intense pain in her chest and abdomen. Then she felt something rising from her stomach. Her eyes widened and she coughed up a fairly dangerous amount of black blood.

"Oh no.." Her eye lids began to feel like lead and the remaining feeling in the rest of her body went numb. Her vision blacked out, she wasn't sure if it was because her eyes closed or because death had already gotten to her and was dragging her away from the light.

With her last breath she was able to let out one last call for help:

"Kid."

* * *

><p>The reaper dodged the first attack, splinters being fired like bullets from one of the trees. Another one brought it's large branch down in a loud crash but Kid was able to roll out of the way just in time. A mistake on his part because once he was on the ground the snow came to life and covered over him, keeping him trapped. The frost burned his skin it was so cold. Kid groaned and tried to push himself of the ground with 100 pounds of snow pulling him down. He had dropped his axe and it was at least 10 inches from his reach.<p>

Roots rose from the ground and wrapped around Kid's neck. A large branch descended from above and took the reaper's face in it's almost finger like twigs. It jerked his head up to see the base of this tree. It was much taller then the others and more sturdy. It's wood was darker too. There was something about this tree that struck Kid as familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Oh.

That's it.

The tree was perfectly symmetrical. There wasn't one twig cut too short or too long, both sides were exactly the same. But wait..On the base of the tree, right were the branches diverged, there were white lines going all around the trunk.

_Three_ white lines.

All of a sudden a crack formed directly down the middle of this tree. It left a short vertical line. Slowly the crack began open up until it was a gapping hole in the tree. An eerie eyeball appeared inside the hole, not just any eyeball of course. It was an eye with golden rings around it.

_Kid's_ eye.

This tree had a soul identical to Kid's and it was defending the tree that had a soul identical to Crona's. Kid had to fight _himself_ in order to save Crona, which the Kid tree was also trying to do. One of the Cronas had to die.

The monstrous tree pulled Kid out from the snow and wrapped several vines around him. It lifted him up so it may get a better look with it's large golden orb. Kid struggled under the hold of the tree and quickly became frustrated.

"Let me go you giant oaf! I don't have much time-" Another vine wrapped around his mouth to serve as a gag. The reaper attempted biting it but to no avail. The bark was too thick for the tree to feel any pain. So he chose a different way of attack.

Once the tree's eyeball was focused directly on him, Kid's face disappeared behind a magnificent beam of light. One reaper technique that he had was being able to shine so bright he could blind mortals.

The eyeball's pupil dilated and the tree let out some noise that resembled screaming. It's hold on Kid released and the reaper landed on his two feet, his face returning to normal. Quickly, he grabbed the abandoned ax and sprinted to the tree with Crona's soul. He only had so much time until his opponent regained it's sight.

The symmetrical tree thrashed around with it's long limbs, attempting to sense where Kid had gone. The hole in the tree that contained the eye was now leaking with tears. The snow wasn't taking well to the enchanted plant hitting and battering away at it. It sprang to life and grabbed onto the branches, weighing them down so it could not move. The tree let out a furious roar.

Kid finally got close enough to Crona's tree and swiftly began hacking away. When the blade first hit the bark, the same crack formed down the tree's base. It opened to reveal the deep blue eye that Kid knew all too well. The noises that came from this tree were far different from the previous one. It let out whimpers and whines when Kid dented it's trunk with his weapon.

With one of it's broken limbs, it impaled Kid in the stomach.

The pain burned through his body, he was sure a few ribs were cracked and several organs were damaged. Kid keeled over and vomited while a thorny vine wrapped around his ankle and pulled him onto his stomach. Groaning, he cut the vine with his ax only to have his neck choked with another one. The thorns dug into his skin and drew blood from his jugular.

"Agh-" He managed to choke out. Kid tried pulling at the choker but it did nothing but bloody his hands. The blue eye was watching intently as he lost more breath.

"C-C-ro-na" The vine tightened against his neck while the dark blue turned to a pale grey. Kid's face was turning red, the tree lifted him from the ground. The need for air became vital to the immortal's survival. His eyes rolled back in his head while his body started to spasm. The boy shook violently before he suddenly fell limp.

Once the tree saw the last sign of life leave the boys body, it released him. The reaper dropped and hit the ground hard. A few more cracks were heard from most likely more broken bones.

The vines and branches returned to Crona's tree. It gave the reaper one last look, and then the hole in the base closed, hiding the eye once more.

Golden eyes snapped open and Kid pushed himself up from the cold snow. Snatching his ax he wound up and sliced straight through the trunk of the tree, cutting it down in one fell swoop.

"_Never_ underestimate a reaper."

Screams and roars were heard in the distance by the tree that was Kid's. The snow finally released it's hold on the monsters branches.

The tree's soul appeared before him. Tiny, dry, humble, and perfect in his eyes. It was Crona's soul alright. Kid grabbed it quickly and sprinted off in the same way he came.

He took one final look over his shoulder to see the two trees. Kid and Crona's tree. Kid's tree was wrapping it's branches and vines around the base of Crona's. It was leaking with tears again, clutching the fallen tree to it's own base.

There was a moment where Kid felt a pang of guilt but it was immediately washed away when he remember what obtaining that soul was for. Now he just had to hope he wasn't too late.

God please don't be too late.

* * *

><p>When he returned to where he left Crona she was no where to be found. He frantically scanned the scanned for any signs of her soul only to find it right where he left it. Crona had been buried in the snow. Kid ran over to her, dropping his ax and backpack and brushed off the snow. He knelled next to her and brought her frail body into his arms.<p>

Her face was white and her lips were blue. Her eyes were closed like she was only sleeping. Kid hoped to god that was the case. He softly shook her and called out her name.

"Crona, I'm back. Crona wake up."

She didn't stir.

"Crona I have the soul! I have it so I can fix you. You're going to be fine. We're both going to be just perfect. Open your eyes darling so you can see."

No response.

"Crona?" Kid bent down and listened to her chest in hope of a heart beat.

Nothing.

He brought to fingers to her neck to find a pulse.

He felt nothing.

"Crona, you have to wake up. You see this only works if your alive so you have to be alive, okay? That's the only way this is going to work, just open your eyes."

His words fell to the silence of the wintery atmosphere. The emptiness of the forest somehow infected him and brought an empty feeling to his own chest. Perhaps it wasn't only the forest that gave him that feeling.

"No..." He whispered. Kid activated his soul perception to search for any signs of hope. He saw nothing, but then...he was able to make out the tiniest dying flame. It wasn't even an entire Soul, just the last remaining cells, and they were vanishing quickly.

Death the Kid's father had told him about someones soul existing a little longer after a person had died. He said the affect is similar to a chicken running around without it's head. It has no purpose to live but it gives off one last burst of energy before dying forever.

If Crona had already...passed, then the process of giving her the soul would be useless.

But...if there was any signs of hope then the time to act was now.

Reaching into his backpack, Kid pulled out the tiny soul he had collected from the tree and cupped it in his hands.

Shutting his eyes, Death the Kid began the process.

_'A Sound Soul..._

_Dwells With in A Sound Mind_

_And Sound Body'_

While repeating these words in his head, the reaper placed his thumb, index, and middle finger on the top of the soul. Taking in a deep breath he connected his own soul to the one in his hand and they were able to resonate. He could feel the wavelength pulsing through his three fingers, up his arm, and into his body.

_Soul_

Then he gradually brought the three fingers to Crona's temple. Exhaling, he directed that soul to connect with what remained of Crona's soul. It was difficult, like searching for needle in a hay stack, and Kid feared he was already out of time. However soon enough, the soul found the single flame and resonated with it.

_Mind_

Finally Kid moved his three fingers to Crona's chest, laying them right over Crona's non beating heart. Taking in one final deep breath he resonated with Crona's soul. Intertwining the wavelengths with one another, the transfer was in it's final stage. Unfortunately this was the most difficult stage. With one hand on the soul and one hand on Crona, Kid had to focus his mind completely. He had, after all, never done this before and the probability of failure was dangerously high.

With one last prayer for hope, he let go of both souls.

_Body_

It was like releasing two ultra powerful magnets. The soul he had been holding disappeared into Crona's body with a flash of light. He deactivated his soul perception for he was to afraid to watch the outcome.

The silence of the forest screamed so loud it would make your eardrums bleed.

Kid simply sat, freezing cold, covered in blood, bruises on his neck and scars on his face. He sat and he waited for what felt like hours. He didn't cry, he didn't speak, he didn't move. He just sat in the snow and waited for his life to end.

* * *

><p>At some point the reaper must have fallen asleep. He awoke hugging Crona's body to his chest, she was still as cold as stone. The last flicker of hope left his soul. Slowly, he got up from the snow and lifted Crona up with him, carrying her bridal style.<p>

Yes, that sounds right. His broken bride.

Bowing his head he began his journey out of the forest. The snow crunched beneath his boots and the wind died down. The trees of the forest stood still, not daring to make a sound. The silence over took him again, but it wasn't screaming like before. Kid could still hear his boots walking in the snow, he could hear his breath, his heartbeat, Crona's heartbeat.

Wait.

What?

He suddenly stopped and listened.

_Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum._

There was a second rhythm that didn't belong to his own heart. A second life in the forest. Listening closer he could hear her slow inhale and exhale of breath, and taking a better look he noticed that the color had returned to her body.

Crona was _alive_.

The transplant had been a success.

Activating his soul perception once more he took a peek at Crona's soul.

Tiny, dry, humble, perfect.

It was back. Burning and breathing along with the rest of her body.

A beaming smile took control of Kid's face. He hugged his bride to his chest and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Crona." He whispered.

The gentle stir of her body made his heart flutter. A tired moan sounded from her throat and two brilliantly blue eyes opened to meet him. He swore she had never looked so beautiful.

Looking up at him she didn't say a word, only made a tiny smile before shutting her eyes again and nuzzling her nose into his neck.

He could feel her warm breath, hear her beating heart, see her striving soul.

It felt all too much like some fantastic dream. But it was no dream. It was reality.

"I told you didn't I?" He whispered as she fell back into her content slumber. "I told you I would fix you. I swear Crona we will live a thousand eternities together. Oh, it will be extraordinary! _You_ are extraordinary. I could just die from sheer happiness I love you so."

She only nodded sleepily to his words, smiling to herself as he carried her.


End file.
